


职场潜规则 Power Harassment

by MariaWhite



Category: Yuppie Psycho (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, BAMF, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Breast Growth, Butt Slapping, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Drugged Sex, Face Slapping, First Time, I don't know the correct term but Brian was given a vagina aside from his penis magically, Implied Pregnant Sex, Impregnation, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Lactation, Manipulation, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Power Bottom, Power harassment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reconciliation, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Bullying, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Slut Shaming, Topping from the Bottom, Watersports, Workplace Sex, workplace bullying
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 50,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaWhite/pseuds/MariaWhite
Summary: 每一家用人单位都会有一些虽无人明说但至关重要的潜规则。而辛特拉公司也不例外。There are bound to be some significant unspoken rules in every workplace.Sintracorp included.
Relationships: Brian Pasternak/Nameless NPCs, Brian Pasternak/Yuppie Devil
Kudos: 10





	1. Disc 1

**Author's Note:**

> 原本只是想写一下总裁布潜规则路人员工的，但是对不起我的脑洞太大了……  
> 等真正动笔的时候想要写的就变成了一篇有三个部分的关于职场潜规则的故事。  
> 三个部分的内容分别是关于：  
> 1\. 刚进公司的新人布莱恩被两位前辈教做人；  
> 2\. 辛特拉公司总裁帕斯特纳克先生对路人员工潜规则；  
> 3\. 辛特拉公司总裁帕斯特纳克先生冷漠无情，独来独往……但是他并不孤独。帕斯特纳克先生不与任何人有任何感情瓜葛，因为他不需要——他从来都不是一个人。
> 
> Originally I only intended to write about Mr. Pasternak power harassing a nameless office worker, yet it seems my imagination just maxed out beyond my expectations.  
> When I finally started to write it, my conception has become a three-part story about Sintracorp's unspoken rules.  
> The three parts in the story are namely:  
> 1\. First-day newbie Brian was taught a lesson by two older coworkers;  
> 2\. Sintracorp's CEO Mr. Pasternak power harassing a nameless office worker;  
> 3\. Sintracorp's CEO Mr. Pasternak is an indifferent and cold-faced man who always acts on his own...yet he is not alone. Mr. Pasternak never has any emotional attachment with anyone else, because he does not need it-he is never alone.

Disk 1：

“嗯……总之先在这一层四下看看熟悉一下地形吧，毕竟从今往后可就要在这家公司里面工作了呢。 “布莱恩这样想着，开始回忆起刚刚雨果先生对自己说的话。“厕所……哦在那边吗，那就先去那里吧，毕竟人有三急嘛。”四下张望了片刻，布莱恩作出了决定。

他推开厕所的门，一股强烈的尿骚味儿扑面而来，里面还夹杂着一股微弱的消毒水味……他向左手边望去，地面满是泥水和无数人踩过的脚印，走道尽头一大滩水迹中立着“小心地滑”的标牌，一堆清洁工具就那么七零八落地随便堆在墙角。

这间厕所显然很久没有人来打扫过了。

“好恶……”一想到今后大概很长时间都要被迫上这样的厕所，布莱恩心里涌上一股厌恶之情。正对着门口的镜子中，一张熟悉的脸上带着一丝局促，棕色的眼睛从黑色方框眼镜后面注视着自己。平生头一次穿上西装和领带，实在是让布莱恩感到有些不太习惯，搞得他走路甚至都有一点僵硬。他还是觉得有点紧张，刚刚在拥挤的电车上出的汗还没有完全消退。虽然他暂时还没有感到尿意，但还是向着厕所里面走去，检查起每一个厕位来。这么脏乱的厕所，都没有人收拾，肯定有的马桶已经不好使了，所以最好还是提前检查一下，方便以后上班时间抢厕所。而且他好像还听到这厕所里的某处传来古怪的笑声……

最好不要细想。布莱恩小心地踩过湿滑脏污的地面，从最里面的隔间开始检查。哎哟，真不巧，这个隔间的门好像卡住了。使劲推拉扭转了门把手片刻，门还是打不开，布莱恩只得放弃。那就只好下一间了。

哦，这个隔间倒是——但里面已经有人了。“啊！抱歉打扰了！“布莱恩急忙说，从里面退了出来。

隔间里面站着一个穿着灰色西装，打过发蜡的头发整齐地向后梳去的男职员。他向布莱恩转过头，嘿嘿笑了几声，原来刚刚厕所里隐隐传来的那种古怪的笑声便是来自于此人。

“想要来杯我的特制水吗？嘿嘿嘿。“这个人脸上带着神经质的笑容，上下打量着布莱恩。

“嗯……呃……“布莱恩看看厕所满是泥水的地面，看看那个人手中装满水的纸杯，又看看那个人脸上那个勉强能被称为笑容的怪异表情。”……嗯……那个……我想我还是不用了……谢谢……“

这样说着，布莱恩便下意识地向后退去。这也太……

然而出乎意料的是，隔间里的男人竟然步步紧逼地也跟着布莱恩从隔间里出来了，一手顺势支在墙上，用手臂和身高的优势挡住了布莱恩的去路。这个陌生的男人饥渴的眼神在布莱恩的面孔上巡睃着，这感觉真的让他感到很不好，他的目光努力躲闪着那种捕猎者的眼神。

“那个……不好意思，能不能请你……让一下，我要走……“

“嗯？你觉得你在跟谁说话，新人？“那个男人非但没有让开，反而用身体进一步逼近了布莱恩，彻底挡住了他离开的路线。”这就是你和前辈讲话的态度？没有人教过你职场的规矩吗？“

布莱恩试图在有限的空间里举起双手表示投降。

“呃……嗯……对不起，前辈……但我真的，真的得……我还有工作……“

这个以前辈自居的男人用手狠狠扣在布莱恩的肩膀上，用力摇晃了他一下，布莱恩的后背狠狠地撞在了厕所的墙砖上，撞得他的呼吸破碎了一瞬，发出粗哑的喘息。

“你这个菜鸟今天是第一天来上班吧，“那个男人饶有兴味地说，那只手像钳子一样陷进布莱恩的肩头，布莱恩不禁吃痛地哼了一声。”以后有的是时间可以让你工作。现在最重要的事情就是，得有人教教你这个公司里面的规矩。前辈对你的好意，你就是这样回报的吗？“说着，这个人就又把那杯”特制水“拿了出来。”你没有拒绝的权力。“说着，这位”前辈“便将水杯塞到布莱恩的嘴边，虽然有一部分溅了出来，打湿了布莱恩的西服前襟和里面的白色衬衫，但那杯水还是顺着他紧咬的牙关被灌了进去。

当杯中的最后一点液体也消失以后，“前辈“才放开布莱恩衬衫的前襟，失去了支撑的布莱恩立刻脚下不稳，在湿滑的地面上滑倒了。他喘着粗气，扶正歪到一边的眼镜，试图整理好松开的衣领和领带，还有被水打湿，前胸变得半透明的白色衬衫，他抬起头，怒视着那个无缘无故就欺侮他的职员，试图从滑溜溜的地上站起来。

然而让他站起来的，不是他自己的力量，而是“前辈“提起他衣领的力量。

“你还是太年轻了，没有经历过社会的毒打。““前辈”阴险地哂笑着。“作为公司里的前辈，我有义务帮助你这个新人来熟悉职场上的规矩，好好地给你上几课。要不然，你这个样子，在这里是绝对混不下去的。”说着，他便将布莱恩半拖半拽地拉进了刚刚他所在的那个隔间里，强迫衣冠不整的布莱恩坐在马桶圈上。“你看看我，竟然还这么好心，让你坐着来上这第一堂课。你也该识相些了，“他用一只手拍了拍布莱恩一侧苍白的面颊。”现在坐好，我这有一个宝贝你必须得看看。“说着，他便开始解起裤腰带来。

布莱恩根本没有准备好这突如其来的职场暴力。在他所出生长大的乡下，一切都是如此的简单，以前根本没有人提醒过他这种事的真实存在，过去他一直以为这种事情都只是电视节目里为营造戏剧冲突而演出的桥段，根本想不到有一天这种事会发生在自己身上。而当他以为这个人只想要打击他，羞辱他的时候，事情却发生了更让他意想不到的转折。他甚至从不知道这种事情还会和性扯上关系，他对性这种事情全部的认知就只有学校生理课上的知识和夜里偶尔会让他事后感到羞愧的自渎。这简直太可怕了，尤其是对方还是一个比他高大强壮很多的男人。他呆若木鸡，完全不知道该对这种情况作出什么反应，就这样眼睁睁地看着一根已经半硬了的，粗大腥臊的鸡巴被掏出来，伸在他的面前，他本能地向后躲去。

“我有对你说过吗？你需要学到的第一件事就是，前辈给你的东西你是没有拒绝的权力的。没记错的话我已经对你说过一遍了，现在你给我好好记着，”那根还稍微有一点黏糊糊的鸡巴此刻正拍打着他的面颊，他屏住呼吸，努力不去吸入那东西发出的异味，然而紧接着那个人便把那东西的头部往他的嘴边送去，他拼命扭着头不想让那东西碰到他的嘴巴，然而那个湿润的硕大蘑菇头还是抵住了他薄薄的嘴唇，他的鼻孔也被那东西的包皮盖住了，那东西正尽全力想要突破他紧咬的牙关，向他的嘴里钻去，他感到几乎都要无法呼吸了。然后一只大手扳起了他的下巴，有力的手指挤压着他的下颌，迫使他张开嘴巴，然后那东西便乘虚而入，一股脑捅到深处。

“要是敢咬下去你就完了。“那个人的手还是牢牢地抓握着他的下巴。”要是不想被憋死现在就给我吸。全都给我咽下去，一滴也不许剩。“说着，那个人的双手便握住他长满绵软短发的后脑，用手指迫使他的嘴处于打开的状态，开始借势在他的嘴里用力抽插起来，每一次都粗暴地顶到最深处，把布莱恩的脑袋按在他长满浓密耻毛的下身。

布莱恩的喉头在粗长异物攻势猛烈的入侵下，反射性地收缩着发出格格的痉挛声和水声。他无法呼吸，被强迫口交的痛苦让他无法思考，甚至无法发出抗议的声音。他的脸上涕泗横流，多余的唾液也从他的嘴角流下来，一塌糊涂的脸因为缺氧而涨红。那人抽插了有几十次才暂时放过布莱恩，把那根沾满布莱恩的唾液的阴茎从他的嘴里拿出来。布莱恩红肿的双眼里含着泪水，大口呼吸着宝贵的空气，除此以外，他已经什么也顾不得了。

“这才像话，“那人这样说。”你要做个听话的好孩子，这样大家才会喜欢你，疼爱你。像刚才那么任性对你有什么好处？一点好处都没有。“他狠狠用指关节刮了一下布莱恩的鼻梁，上面勉强立着歪斜的眼镜，然后开始用略微粗糙的大拇指摩挲起布莱恩沾满了各种液体，湿漉漉的青涩面庞上细嫩的皮肤还有他那两片因为刚才的粗暴而微微肿起的粉嫩唇瓣，接着便顺势舔了上去，舔过下面仍然在有眼泪流出的正微微颤抖的眼皮，嘴边流出来的和在嘴角被打成泡沫的唾液，然后是那双粉嫩的唇，舌头在齿列间试探着，接着便不由分说地撬开了那张刚为他提供过服务的小嘴，丝毫不在意那张嘴刚刚含过自己的下面。布莱恩忍不住开始哭泣，他刚刚从高中毕业还不到一个月，连女孩子的手都没牵过一下，但却在自己第一天走上工作岗位的日子被一个陌生的男人以这种残酷的方式夺走了初吻。那个夺走他初吻的男人此刻正如同一头食肉动物般地野蛮地啃咬着吸吮着他的嘴唇和舌头，他在嘴里尝到了自己的血带着铁锈气息的咸味。那个人用自己的舌头探索，开发着布莱恩嘴里的每一个角落，与此同时，他的手也没闲着，三下五除二便解开了布莱恩西服上衣的扣子，然后像一个在节日等不及要拆开礼物的孩子那样，从布莱恩衬衫的下摆开始撕扯，衬衫的扣子颗颗被拽掉，在地上弹跳着发出清脆的响动，掉的满厕所地上都是，紧接着一只大手便覆上了布莱恩皮肤细嫩的胸口，准确地找到了那极少被碰触过的粉棕色肉粒，用指甲盖恶意地又挠又掐又捏，从来没接受过这样的刺激的布莱恩不由得在马桶上不安分地扭动起来，难耐地发出压抑着的呻吟。

一股异样的潮热逐渐开始蔓延到布莱恩的全身，他的眼神开始迷离，失去焦距，让他本就因为失去眼镜而模糊的视线更加朦胧。他的心脏开始狂跳起来，呼吸急促，两腿中间有什么说不清道不明的感觉开始抬头，他不确定那是什么，但那个地方开始充血，挺起，他真的很需要一点摩擦来把那里的压力释放出来……他下意识地试图夹紧双腿，好让那里得到一点有限的接触。然而这细微的动作并没有逃过男职员的眼睛。

“哟，看来我精心调配的‘特制水‘终于发挥作用了！”他得意洋洋地说。“告诉过你，千万不要拒绝前辈的好意。你肯定会很喜欢的。”说着，他便开始打开布莱恩腰带的搭扣，把腰带抽出来扔到了一遍，拉开了前裆的拉链。

从一条式样简洁的纯白色棉质三角内裤的上边缘，布莱恩粉红色的龟头探了出来。

“真稀罕，”“前辈扯了扯布莱恩白色内裤的布料。”你是多纯情的一个小男生才会穿这种内裤啊。“他一手掐住布莱恩藏在内裤中的那根硬挺，用拇指的指肚摩挲着那正在流出清澈液体的粉红头部。”虽然有点不太舍得……这也太可爱了点……但是你的成人礼就让前辈帮忙完成吧。“随着“撕拉——”一声，布莱恩的白色内裤从侧边裂开来，虽然仍然靠着一侧的开口挂在他的腿上，但他包裹在里面的私处已经尽在眼前。

“不要……”布莱恩小声说，药物在他体内所引发的潮热已经让他相当不适，衣服被扯坏又导致他大片的皮肤暴露在冰冷的空气中，这些和即将在上班第一天就被老员工强奸的恐惧都让他控制不住地微微颤抖。“求求你……别这样……放过我吧……”泪水在他的眼眶中打转。“别的都可以……只是这个……这个……”他不住地啜泣着。

“怎么，你又要不听话了吗？”“前辈”的声音危险地提高了。“你今天刚刚走上社会，而我作为你的前辈愿意将职场上的规矩向你倾囊相授，你不要不识抬举。在这个地方，你没有拒绝的权力。”然后他的声音又戏剧性地放低了些，反而令布莱恩感到更加不祥。“你难道不想要前辈的爱吗？这可是刚进入职场的年轻人们都甘之如饴的东西——只要你听话，每个人都会喜欢你，爱你，而这能帮你左右逢源，走上巅峰。而我就是那个愿意把它给你的人。”

布莱恩瞪大了眼睛，眼泪夺眶而出，拼命摇着头。

“不……不，”他吞吞吐吐地说。“是我配不上前辈的爱。没有必要……前辈没必要把那样珍贵的东西屈尊给我这样的新人……”

啪。响亮的耳光声在空旷的厕所里回荡。

“还要我说几次你才能听明白啊？”男人咆哮着。布莱恩已经绯红的面颊上留下一个深红色的手印，两行鼻血从他的鼻孔里流了出来，缓缓地流过他的嘴唇，向下滴去，鲜红的血滴落在他湿透的白衬衫上，在上面洇开来留下片片血迹。“你。没有权利。拒绝。看着我，“他再次扳起布莱恩的下巴，强迫布莱恩面对着他。”你只有一个选择。接受，然后为此感谢我。“

布莱恩红肿的嘴唇颤抖起来。他流着泪，点点头。

“这才像话。“男人似乎满意了，轻拍了几下布莱恩的头顶，然后一手握住布莱恩挺立着的阴茎开始套弄起来，一边舔上了他修长的脖颈，吸吮啃咬起他的喉结，锁骨和被揉捏刮蹭得开始成熟的乳头来，在喘息着的布莱恩苍白的肉体上留下鲜红的吻痕。身体得到了出乎意料地温柔的疼爱，因为药物而变得格外敏感的性器也终于得到了渴望的触碰，但落入”前辈“手中被任意摆布的布莱恩是如此的无助和痛苦，可怜的尊严被肆意丢弃在地上狠狠践踏，被强迫露出自己身体最私密的部位，他完全无法止住眼泪。那个男人玩弄着他，奸污着他，这已经让他感到无比耻辱，而更让他羞耻的是，他竟然因为被那个男人玩弄而起了生理上的反应，他拼命压抑着自己的感受，但却还是无法否认自己切身感受到的愉悦。他是如此恐惧，这个男人强迫他做了那么多过分的事，他几乎想象不到后面还有什么可怕的事情等待着自己。他无法自控地颤抖，流泪，啜泣着发出嘤咛，而这样的声音对于那个男人来说简直是最为悦耳的音乐。

那个男人架着布莱恩的两条手臂，让他直起身来，随后便开始把他的西服裤子往下拉去。失去了腰带和拉链的束缚，那条裤子很轻松地就掉到了布莱恩膝盖的高度，接着男人便自己在马桶上坐了下来，让布莱恩趴在自己的大腿上。而深知自己在这种情况下绝无可能逃出生天的布莱恩仿佛认命了般，放任自己趴在男人的大腿上哭泣着，任凭男人扒掉自己的裤子，直到男人从后面扒开挂在他腿上的那条破内裤，用两只手把他柔软滑嫩的臀瓣掰开时，他才警觉地挣扎起来，然而没有丝毫作用。

这个男的用粗长的手指用力扒开布莱恩两边屁股，露出他的臀缝，尽管布莱恩正徒劳地试图收紧屁股内侧的肌肉，那个人还是开始像检查一件商品一样，检查起他那几乎从来没有暴露给别人的地方。他用中指的指尖覆盖住布莱恩正在冰凉的空气和被他人凝视的羞耻中本能地缩紧的肛门，试探着那个从未被进入过的地方的开口和周围的褶皱，那一圈正不断紧张地收缩着的肌肉显然在排斥着别人的触摸，那根手指很粗，布莱恩知道如果它就这样捅进去的话真的会很痛。

然而现在中了春药的布莱恩只能任人宰割，就算他不想要，就算他一遍遍地重复着自己的拒绝，除了遭受更多更过分的羞辱和打击，以及变本加厉的玩弄，并没有其他任何作用。

他只能委曲求全，指望因此那个职员就能对自己下手轻一些。他以后还要一直在这个地方工作下去……如果他第一天就得罪了这个旧员工的话，那么今后在这里工作的时候，其他人也……

他别无选择，只能接受。

“求求你……稍微轻一点……“布莱恩抽着鼻子说。”我……我很怕痛的……“

出乎他意料的是，这句话好像起到了点什么作用，“前辈“把他的手指从他的屁眼处拿了出来。

“也是哦。我刚才不小心忘了，你还是个小处男呢。要是给你开苞的时候不小心让你受伤了，那可就有点难办了。”说着，那个人的手向口袋里伸去，掏出了一小瓶透明的液体，然后往手上倒了些，抹了一些在布莱恩被暴露出来的后穴处，又把自己的手指全部涂满。这一次，他再次把指尖按在布莱恩的肛门处，这一次加大了力度，试图让沾满润滑液体的手指进入布莱恩的体内。布莱恩屁股后面沾满了冰凉黏腻的液体，让他感到不太舒服，而那正在试图挤进他屁眼的手指也让他感到十分不安，就算有着液体的润滑，他也感到有点痛，况且……这个地方根本就不是为了让东西进去而设计的啊！尽管他知道自己应该全盘接受这个人对自己做的事，但他还是控制不住收缩着后门的肌肉，以阻止头一次通过这个孔洞试图钻进自己体内的异物，痉挛的肌肉所构成的甬道强行被手指破开的感觉真的好痛……布莱恩不禁发出嘶嘶的声音，随着手指越进越深，他忍不住痛得小声叫了出来，而自己身下压着的那根凶器就那么始终在那里硬邦邦地支棱着，戳着他的小腹，时刻提醒着布莱恩它的存在以及接下来要发生在他身上的可怕遭遇，更让他感到恐惧万分。他现在真的已经开始感到疼了，他不敢想象一会将会来临的剧烈到足以把他撕裂的疼痛，但迫于男人的淫威，布莱恩完全不敢挣扎，甚至一动都不敢动，全身的肌肉紧绷着承受男人随意敷衍的指交。这个男人的尺寸实在是……布莱恩想着，也许高中里最为天赋异禀的学长在这个人的鸡巴面前都会感到无地自容，而布莱恩在同龄人中并不算突出的尺寸就更没法与之相比了。但此时此刻他已经顾不上那种细节了。

“这样就开始痛了吗？“这个打算强奸他的人对他嘲弄戏谑地说。”这里以前肯定没人进去过吧。我从看到你那条可爱的小内裤的时候就感觉到了……不，看见你那张漂亮的小脸蛋上面的那个表情的时候我就知道了。你可真会夹……这也太让我期待了。其他人知道你这么会吗？你是坐电车来的吧，来的路上竟然都没有人碰你……真是可惜了，他们根本不知道自己错过了什么。但这对于我来说再好不过了，这样子你的处男小穴就是我的了。但你现在还不用夹这么紧……放松些。你一会想怎么夹都可以，现在先让我给你打开，不然你会很痛的。“

布莱恩试图抗拒着自己的本能，让自己的后穴放松，但在这样的羞耻，紧张和恐惧中，他真的很难做到，然而那个人还是不管不顾地把整根中指都塞了进去，他怀疑那地方的内壁都被他的指甲刮出血来了。那个人用那根沾满了润滑的手指在布莱恩的肛门里旋转扭动起来，试图为后面的操作创造更多的空间，然后那根手指便被抽了出来。布莱恩还没来得及松口气，就感到一个冰凉光滑的钝物贴上了他刚刚被手指进入过的肛门，那个塑料制成的东西很硬，以大力粗暴地被挤进那个洞口，这可比手指疼多了……他没有忍住，又发出了痛苦的叫声。

他听到塑料瓶子被捏扁时，空气排出的声音，随后便有一阵冰凉的液体流进了他炙热的后穴，惊得他收紧了肛门和臀部的肌肉，几乎跳了起来，但却被那个男人按住了。

“接好了，“他说。”你可不想一会受伤吧。你说过自己很怕疼的。“

冰冷的润滑液不断地流入布莱恩的肠道。虽然瓶口进入的时候有些疼，但润滑液被灌入的时候倒并没有疼痛，然而这却还是让他感到非常别扭。那个地方不应该有东西进去的，尤其还是……他感到那里真的变得好奇怪，而且……

“不行了，要满出来了，“他用颤抖的嗓音说。”够了……已经够了……不要再倒了……“

那个男人当然不会就此罢手。

“这轮不到你来决定。作为前辈，我当然要好好地照顾你这个后辈啦。这个东西的好处大着呢，你一会就知道了。”

布莱恩不敢猜想这正在灌满他的屁眼的东西还会有什么好处。

片刻后，布莱恩的直肠终于满到装不下更多的液体了，润滑液开始从他的肛门溢出，流得他的下身到处都是，顺着他的会阴部淌下来，一直淌到他的阴囊和阴茎上，还把他那条被撕碎的纯情少男款的白色内裤也弄湿了，粘乎乎的。这个时候，那个人才似乎终于满意了，然后又把一开始那根手指插了回去，然而这一次他并不急着立刻进入，而是在洞口处不断地扭转，开拓，这一次布莱恩逐渐适应了那个异物的存在。但紧接着，另外一根手指便加入了前一根，把布莱恩的肛门撑得更开了——尽管有那么多润滑液，他还是觉得那里要撕裂开了。

他真的已经对一切都无能为力了。只能不断地发出哭声和痛苦的叫声。

那两根手指开始一起深入布莱恩盛满润滑液的直肠。随着它们的不断深入，里面过多的润滑液也被挤了出来，他用两根手指开始模拟起了性交的抽插过程，一股一股的润滑液被从洞口挤出来，拍击着空气，发出噗呲噗呲的水声，伴随着布莱恩哭泣喘息的声音，引起人的无限遐想，这是怎样一幅香艳的景象啊。而布莱恩本人只觉得这种声音真的太糟糕了，而这么糟糕的声音的来源竟然是自己的身体，他真的感觉自己在被痛死之前就要因为羞愧而死了。第三根手指进入的时候，布莱恩忍不住发出一声回荡在洗手间里的尖叫：这真的太痛了，太痛了……然而那三根手指根本不顾及他的感受，就如同钻头一般强硬蛮横地深入他的直肠，在他紧张地痉挛着的甬道里硬是开出一条足以使阴茎插入的路来。那个人快速地用三指在布莱恩的体内抽插着，他承受着后穴被强行打开的痛苦和即将被那个男人进入的恐惧，然而现在他甚至已经放弃了挣扎。

他只希望这一切能够快点结束。

认命了的布莱恩就那样趴在这正在对他施暴的男人的膝上，湿透了的脸上不断地流着泪水，他甚至不再恳求那个男人要对自己温柔些，因为他意识到那只会进一步激起对方的施虐欲。现在他开始逐渐放松下来，开始习惯这种异物在他的肠道里出出进进的感觉了，感到肠道里多余的润滑液和肠道的内壁也已经被他自己似乎还在不断升高的体温和那个人手指的温度下被捂热了。这一切虽然让人如此痛苦，如此屈辱，但他会挺过去的……

他本以为除了男人一会要对他做的那件事之外，不会再有别的出乎他意料的可怕事情了。

那个男人其中一根手指勾到了布莱恩的肠壁中的某个地方。

“啊啊啊……啊……”一种陌生的，如同过电一般的快感顿时从那一点爆发出来，他没能忍住从嘴里发出的叫喊。他又开始受惊般地挣扎起来，不由自主地拼命夹紧了屁股。

“哦？看来我挖到宝了……“那人看到布莱恩的反应，饶有兴致地说，手指开始仔细在他里面摸索起来，直到他再次找到了那个触发了布莱恩强烈反应的地方，反复触碰挤压着，刺激着他的前列腺。与此同时，布莱恩感到他才刚稍许有些习惯了入侵的肠道中又开始出现了其他的异状，感觉那里也开始逐渐升温，竟然还伴随着一种空虚的感觉，一种需要更粗更长的东西填满的欲望……

这不正常。这太不正常了。一开始走进这个厕所就是错误，事情就是从那个时候开始不对劲儿的。在此之前，他甚至都从不敢仔细思考关于性的问题，然而此刻，他竟然趴在一个陌生男人的膝上被对方肆意地羞辱和猥亵着，还因此感受到了罪恶的快感，他的身体甚至还希望对方对自己作出更加出格，更加过分的事情，哪怕他残存的理智是多么的不情愿。他开始感到空虚的肠道开始不由自主地收缩起来，有意无意地试图从夹紧“前辈”深埋在他体内的三根手指当中获得一些有限的充实感和快感。

“已经开始了吗？”“前辈”的语气当中透着惊喜，“试过这东西的家伙那么多，你大概是里面最敏感的一个了，这么快就开始有反应了。啊……一想到待会你这小屁股会把我夹得多紧我就感到要不行了。”布莱恩感到压在他身下的那根男人的阴茎变得更加坚硬炙热，想到马上要发生的事，不禁呜咽了一声，但他又开始盼望着那一刻的到来，即便他再怎么因此而厌恶自己，此时此刻他也没有办法再继续欺骗自己了。他的喘息变得无比灼热，甚至开始不自觉地微微摇晃起臀部来。

然而，一个逐渐开始接近厕所的脚步声让布莱恩立刻清醒了不少。他因为各种液体而湿漉漉的脸上仍然不断地流着泪水，但他突然紧咬住嘴唇，屏住呼吸，努力忍住不发生任何声响。

那个声音越来越近了。

“你怎么回事？“职员”啪“地用力拍了一下布莱恩的屁股，布莱恩闷哼了一声，但还是忍住没有发出尖叫，一个鲜红的掌印正在逐渐从被打中的地方浮现出来。”怎么突然哑巴了？“

“……“布莱恩没有出声，沉默地喘着粗气。

“我说你——“男人刚要再一次掌掴布莱恩的屁股，就听到布莱恩细如蚊蚋的颤抖声音低声说：

“……求求你，“眼泪从布莱恩的脸上滴落下来，”我会听话的……但千万，千万不要……不要让别人知道……求你了……我什么都愿意做……“

他的话语消失在压抑的抽泣当中。

然后是门被推开的声音。

布莱恩立刻不再发出任何声响了。

脚步声不断地接近。布莱恩提心吊胆地伏在“前辈“的膝上，呼吸又浅又快，然而”前辈“并没有因此而惩罚布莱恩，甚至没有做出任何反应，就仅仅是坐在那里观察着布莱恩的动作。

脚步声越来越近，然后似乎停在了他们所在的隔间的门口，然后消失了。布莱恩大气都不敢出，棕色的眼睛瞪得大大的，惊惧地盯着面前隔间的门，等待着门被拉开的那一瞬间。

然而门并没有被拉开。那个脚步声又开始响起，逐渐远去了。

布莱恩松了一口气，瘫在男人的膝头。

紧接着，说时迟那时快，那个脚步声突然一阵急跑，接着——

门开了。

衣衫不整的布莱恩惊恐地试图从那个男人身上爬起来，然而他不仅被牢牢地压制着，屁眼里还塞着对方的三根手指，全身内外的燥热又让他完全使不上劲，只能徒劳地挣扎着，试图看清是谁拉开了厕所的门，把自己受辱的样子看了个光。

是另一位西装革履，仪表整洁的男性职员。和现在正把手指头塞在他屁眼里的那个人一样，他也有着一张看过后便多半会被遗忘的，毫无特点的面孔。他手中拿着一个打火机，嘴里叼着一根还没有被点燃的香烟。

“哟，何塞，“那个男人口里叼着卷烟说。”终于看腻了人力资源部那些姑娘们了吗？又开始对可爱的男孩子出手了吗？我以前都不知道你也有这种爱好呢！“

“你这个成天跟在马龙后面淌哈喇子的人没资格说我，白痴，“被称作何塞的男人反唇相讥道，”谁还不是个双插头了？我起码干的还都是些正事，不像你成天就只会带薪抽烟。“

暂时被晾在一边的布莱恩仍然趴在那个被称作何塞的男人膝头瑟瑟发抖，难耐的潮热一阵阵地席卷过他的全身。何塞的手指仍然插在他的体内，就算是在这个他十八年的人生中最丢人现眼的一刻，他也还是没办法忍住被什么粗大的东西填满屁眼，狠狠摩擦过他的前列腺的渴望，没办法控制住自己肠道的一阵阵收缩。从目前的情况来看，何塞并不会因为自己的行为被同事发现就会那么轻易地放过布莱恩……他紧紧地闭住眼睛，等待命运的发落。

“切，“那个打断了何塞对布莱恩的侵犯的男人紧咬着嘴里香烟的烟嘴，然后犹豫了片刻，把那根香烟从嘴里拿出来塞到了口袋里。”他还是个雏儿吧。“那人用一种不怀好意的目光瞟着布莱恩，就好像在给他估价一样。”你挺会的，有两下子，不服不行。“他就那么站在原地，目光在布莱恩身上的每个角落游移，从他被揉乱的黑色短发，到他勉强被裤子遮住的大腿，还有刚刚何塞在他屁股上留下的掌印。他在原地踟蹰着，仿佛是有话想说，但又久久没有开口。

“行吧，”反而是何塞先打破了沉默。“看在咱俩这半年交情的份儿上，胡安……我不介意跟你当穴兄弟，你也知道，我不是那种吃独食的人。我哪次弄到那些漂亮妹子的图没跟你分享了？”被称作胡安的男人讪讪地笑了。“但是有一件事……这小子屁眼的第一次是我的。总得讲个先来后到。要不然我费了这么大劲是为个什么？可惜他上面那张嘴已经让我用过一次了，否则就是你的了。”他假装遗憾地说，然而他得意洋洋的语气暴露了一切。“还有，上次我欠你那顿饭，就拿这次抵了。“何塞脸上尽是得意的笑容。”你还得另外请我喝杯饮料呢。这小子的屁股可不止值一顿披萨啊。“他拍拍布莱恩白嫩柔滑的屁股，响声回荡在整个厕所里。

“成交，“布莱恩听到自己头顶胡安和何塞两个人击掌的声音。

布莱恩知道，他这次是真的羊入狼口，没有回头路了。

他感到又冷又热。

冷是因为，现在他几乎是完全赤裸着，身上还湿漉漉的，跪在厕所冰凉，湿滑，还硬邦邦的地面上，全身只剩下脖子上一条早就松掉的领带和先前被何塞前辈撕碎的白色三角内裤的残片。满是脏水的瓷砖硌得他膝盖生疼，还因为全身已经被打湿了的皮肤直接接触冰冷的空气在瑟瑟发抖。

而他同时又感到无比燥热……那杯“特制水“和被强行灌入他后穴的大量润滑液中所含有的催情成分让他心跳呼吸加速，皮肤充血，让他对任何触碰都变得格外敏感，性器极度渴求着抚慰，就连那本来并非用于性交用途的甬道也感到急需被填满的空虚。

而那两位老员工，胡安和何塞，正一前一后地像即将开始饕餮的捕猎者一样，用凶猛的寒光上下打量着他。

布莱恩已经是他们的盘中餐了。

“过去，“何塞从后面踹了他的后背一脚，布莱恩被迫膝行着向前。“去好好伺候伺候你的胡安前辈。你可一定要仔细一点，好好伺候到他满意啊，”他愉快的嗓音里有着浓浓的威胁意味。“在这方面你可有的是要学的呢。做不好的话也没关系，”何塞嗓音里的笑意更浓了，但布莱恩丝毫不觉得这有什么好笑的。“我们会教你的……直到你能做好了为止。”

布莱恩挪到了胡安的面前，犹豫地开始动手慢慢地解开对方的腰带。

然后他突然感到眼冒金星，什么也看不见了，与此同时，头顶传来一阵剧痛。他强忍着痛试图抬头，想知道刚刚到底发生了什么。

“太慢了，“布莱恩的头还没来得及抬起来，便感到自己脑后的头发被揪起，接着他便对上了胡安毫无感情的冷酷目光。”动作这么慢，是想等着我的裤子自己脱下来吗？你就是这么为你的前辈服务的？何塞说得对，你确实需要被好好调教一番。“接着，布莱恩感到自己的头发被放开了，他又重新面对着胡安那被解到一半的腰带和他西裤裆部那团突出的隆起，这一次他只能尽全力压下内心的厌恶和恐惧，解开胡安的腰带，把他裤子的拉链拉开，紧接着一咬牙一闭眼，把他的内裤褪了下来，那沉甸甸的勃起立刻弹了出来，打在了他的脸上。

布莱恩抬起头偷偷看了一眼胡安像石头一般冰冷的脸色，然后开始动手抚弄这一根尺寸同样惊人的阴茎，他撸弄了三两下，便赶忙趁着男人的脸色有任何变化之前，一口把那个蘑菇状的头部塞进了嘴里，不顾浓烈的骚臭味卖力吮吸着，同时也没有停下手上的动作，一边吮吸一边抬头观察着性器的主人的反应。

“对于第一次来说，好像还算可以，“何塞从布莱恩的背后观察着他的动作。”毕竟我也没有给他什么学习的机会，直接就塞到底了。“他眯缝着双眼，一边漫不经心地撸动着自己因为刚才突然被打断而有些软了下去的阴茎，试图重新把它撸硬，“但是……显然还是十分缺乏技巧。”他最后得出结论。“不然这样好了。作为前辈，我也得多给他一点锻炼的机会啊。”接着便走到胡安身边，同样面对着布莱恩，把自己的鸡巴也递了过去。布莱恩立刻理解了他的意思，慌忙用另一只手接了过去，开始同时撸弄两根尺寸可观的阴茎，交替吮吸着这两根勃起的头部。

“还是太慢了，”就这样拖延了半分钟，何塞得出结论。

“看来需要点帮助，”胡安点点头。紧接着，他两只手又抓住正在吮吸着自己龟头的布莱恩，直接把自己的鸡巴捅到了底，对此措手不及的布莱恩呛咳着，两只手在半空中胡乱挥舞着，而胡安才不管那么多，自顾自地揪着布莱恩的头发，一次又一次把他的脑袋撞向自己毛发旺盛的两腿之间，直到布莱恩几乎要因为缺氧和呕吐反射双眼翻白着失去意识他才作罢，放开了他，满脸通红的布莱恩再一次因为被强制口交而涕泗横流，咳喘着大口大口地呼吸着救命的氧气。

“这样一来你也该学会了吧，怎么伺候好别人，尤其是给人深喉。”目睹了布莱恩两次差点被鸡巴噎死的何塞哂笑着说，布莱恩含着泪点点头。虽然他很讨厌承认这一点，但他其实还是好热……如果能有什么东西塞满他，或者能照顾一下他前面那里……如果……他能释放出来的话……屁眼里仍然在涌出来的粘稠顺着他的大腿一路淌下去，流到厕所脏兮兮的瓷砖上，提醒着他自己体内让人痒到发狂的空虚，而他两腿间挺立的性器正流着泪，无声地诉说着这一切。

“别看他表情这么矜持，实际上已经饥渴的不得了了啊，何塞？”胡安显然是注意到了布莱恩已经完全挺立，颤颤巍巍地贴着小腹的阴茎。“他都等不及了啊。你这个前辈是不是有点不太称职啊，让可爱的后辈等你等了这么久。咱们也该开饭了吧？”胡安的语气难言笑意。

“我看也是，”何塞狠狠捏了一把布莱恩紧实挺翘的半边屁股，又狠狠拍了一下，那白嫩嫩的屁股立刻变得白一块红一块，“不要哭了，”他说着，“该起来干活了，”他拽了拽松松绕在布莱恩脖子上的那条红色领带，布莱恩努力用手把自己支撑起来，跪麻了的腿踉跄了两步，向着何塞拉扯的方向走去。与此同时，胡安则向着洗手池的方向走去，走到了洗手台边上之后便轻车熟路地坐了上去，接着便自然而然地打开双腿，悠闲地摆弄着自己遍布青筋的性器，等待着布莱恩的服侍，而在他身后，何塞也已经蓄势待发。

而在胡安身后的墙壁上，那面镜子里明晃晃地反射着布莱恩几近赤裸的年轻肉体，他躲闪着自己饱含泪水的惊惧眼神，但还是看到了自己因为情热，耻辱和痛苦而泛红的潮湿面颊和泛着粉红，遍布吻痕，除了松开的领带和内裤的碎片以外一丝不挂的身体。他转过头努力不去看自己狼狈不堪的模样，尽量把注意力集中在面前胡安前辈正等待着他去取悦的那根硬挺和他背后何塞前辈又开始在他肛门里进进出出的两根手指。他甚至开始有些感到松了口气，因为不管他再怎么觉得害怕，悲惨，丢人，羞耻，他燥热的身体里涌起的这种不熟悉的欲望终于可以得到纾解了。

布莱恩用双手细致地照顾着胡安那尺寸凶残的性器，揉捏着根部的囊袋和双球，这次不仅仅是吸吮着头部，还尽力张大嘴巴，试图克服呕吐的本能，把更多的长度纳入自己的口腔和食道，他的喉头仍然无法控制地痉挛着，但这正合对方的意，胡安满足的叹息声就已经说明了一切。而这时他背后的何塞也已经准备好了一切，那根之前几乎让他窒息的粗壮凶器抵在了他身体后方的入口，突破了那圈括约肌的阻力，整根没入了他的身体。

这种感觉……布莱恩禁不住哭喊出声，完全忘记了自己的嘴里还含着胡安的阴茎，他的后背向下弓起形成好看的弧线，直肠的肌肉包绕着那根骤然突入的异物剧烈地收缩痉挛起来。他的牙齿蹭到了胡安，胡安吃痛地咒骂了一声，又一次强行把自己的鸡巴捅到布莱恩咽喉的最深处以至于让他双眼翻白，呛咳起来，但他已经顾不了那么多了，那种带着撕裂般疼痛的充实感是那么的陌生，但与此同时又那么让他欲罢不能，他下意识地向后挺动臀部去迎合那根贯穿了他的鸡巴，开始主动用肠肉挤压着那根性器以获得更猛烈的快感。

“……嗯……”在他身后，何塞正双手扶着他的腰身不断向前冲撞着，露在外面的囊袋不断拍击着布莱恩的肉体发出啪啪的响声，他闭着眼睛享受的表情在镜子里反射得一清二楚。“不错，真不错……嗯……不枉我费了这么大的力气让这小子乖乖听话，的确是可塑之才啊。”他不时捏几下布莱恩挺翘的屁股，抚过他纤细灵活的滑嫩肉体，“现在咱们这里可不常见这样的新鲜血液了啊。”

布莱恩的面前享受着无微不至的照料的胡安点点头赞同。“简直是人间尤物。”他说着，顺势从口袋里掏出刚刚没来得及点燃的那根香烟，重又塞回嘴里，用打火机点燃了，开始吞云吐雾起来。“嗐，本来就只是想借着抽烟的由头出来……还真就没想到还能在这遇到你这老伙计，顺便还有这么大的意外收获。”他用力揉了几下布莱恩柔软的黑色短发，让他已经很凌乱的发型变得更加凌乱。

布莱恩根本无暇顾及这两个老职工的谈笑风生。在布莱恩的身后操干着他的何塞那根反反复复进进出出的鸡巴用巨大的蛮力翻搅着他的内脏，那种噗嗤噗嗤的声音就好像在挤压着一瓶半满的润滑液一样糟糕，他体内多到溢出来的加了料的润滑在那力量的搅打下形成了如同被打发的蛋白样的白色泡沫，沾得那里到处都是，顺着那些被挤出来的液体一起往下流。尽管何塞完全不在意布莱恩是否能从这次强制的性爱中得到任何快感，布莱恩还是能感到那根东西隔着肠壁粗暴地磨蹭着他的前列腺，产生几乎让他发狂的快感，它进来的时候那种充实的感觉是那么的好，那么值得留恋，布莱恩的肠肉不得不本能地夹紧着挽留它，不让它那么快地就退出去，就算布莱恩自己的那根完全没有得到任何照顾，仅仅是后面被干着，前列腺被反复刺激，就已经让他处于爆发的边缘了……但这还不够，还远远不够，他因为体内翻涌着的热潮而逐渐扭曲的神志还渴求着更多，可是与此同时他还得尽量集中注意力在自己面前胡安的那根鸡巴上，用自己刚刚开始熟练起来的手和口的技巧取悦对方，哪怕他已经不太清楚自己为什么要这样做了……布莱恩随着身后何塞的每一次猛烈撞击断断续续地呻吟着，即使他自己已经不再关心，但镜中所反射出来的布莱恩遭受前后夹击时的这副样子却让这两个男人越发红了眼，只想用更加过分的方式去折腾他。

随着何塞的又一阵猛烈的进攻，布莱恩再也忍耐不住了，他甚至暂时吐出了面前胡安的阴茎，就只是抱着胡安的腰大口大口地喘息起来，发出早已无法抑制住的愉悦叫喊，完全将自己的颜面抛在了脑后，随着后方撞击的节奏主动扭着他的小屁股向后送去，无师自通地配合着最恰当的收缩，以换取对自己前列腺最为精准的撞击。而何塞看到布莱恩这副主动求欢的模样，根本没法控制住冲昏了自己头脑的性欲，自顾自地开始加速冲刺起来，就如同踩下了汽车的油门后，被发动机循环往复的做功所驱使，就那样向着终点无法避免的爆发加速冲去。

何塞最后低吼着猛顶了布莱恩几下，冲过了快感巅峰的终点线，把酝酿了很久的白浊全部释放在他的体内。而布莱恩的肠道也随之剧烈地痉挛了几下，他因为哭喊而变得略微沙哑的嗓音发出变了调的哀鸣，被忽视的阴茎前端将几股精液射在了遍是泥水的地上，最终他也脱力地向前倒了下去，高高地撅着屁股趴在地砖上冰冷的脏水和自己射出来的东西里面，在原地喘息着，再也爬不起来了。

然而，这两个男人怎么可能就这样放过他呢。

更何况，胡安还没有爽到呢。

布莱恩模模糊糊地意识到身后有人在使劲蹬踹他的屁股，感到皮鞋鞋底粗糙的纹路摩擦着自己臀部的皮肤。他隐隐约约听到上面有谁在说话，但他真的好累……他真的不愿意再去思考……可是……那人在不停地踹着自己……他必须……

“没办法，这小子好像晕过去了，”何塞踹了布莱恩好几脚，发现他没有任何反应，无奈地对自己的同僚说。“你看看，你想怎么办。”

“切，”胡安深深吸了一大口烟，接着吐出一大团烟雾。“总不可能比操一具尸体更糟吧。况且我有的是办法让他醒过来。把他弄起来，”他对何塞说。“这次咱们还可以玩个大的。”

何塞和胡安半拖半抱着，把已经处于半昏迷状态的布莱恩从地上拽了起来，让他无力的双臂松松环抱着胡安的脖子，光裸的双腿夹在胡安的腰间，屁股则被何塞托着。何塞刚刚射进布莱恩屁眼里去的东西还在和他先前灌进去的润滑液一起往外淌呢，刚刚才第一次被进入过的那个小洞现在泥泞不堪，然而这只让这个刚被夺去童贞的少年像被催熟的果实一样美味多汁。

这两个人正尽量让失去意识的布莱恩在半空中保持平衡，以方便胡安正在进行的动作。这并不很难，因为这个纤细的男孩对两个成年男性来说并不是很重。

“你也太狡猾了，”胡安一边试着用两根手指扩开布莱恩毫无反应的括约肌。“每次都把最好的东西自己先拿走了。”发现并没有遇到太大的阻力，他便开始试着将自己阴茎的头部挤进那个刚被何塞进入过的地方，“刚才他夹得那么紧的吗，我看你这个老司机这次都没坚持多长时间啊。”

“吃人家白食就别废话了，”何塞嘲弄着。

“嘿，我才没有。”胡安愤愤不平地反驳着。“别忘了你上次欠我的那顿饭。”

“那算个屁啊。不就是个披萨吗。有本事你自己也弄个这样的小鲜肉到手啊？“

胡安哼了一声，接着开始把自己的鸡巴往布莱恩的屁眼里塞了，最后他终于把整根都塞了进去。

“怎么样？“何塞问道。

“总觉得还差点意思，“胡安脸上露出一丝怀疑。”也不能完全说不够紧……但是他这个样子显然没那么好玩……等一下。“那一丝怀疑突然一扫而光，取而代之的是一个自鸣得意的坏笑，”我怎么这么傻啊，明明这么简单就可以……“

他把快要燃尽的香烟烧着的头部狠狠按在了布莱恩肩头雪白的皮肤上，狠心地扭动起来。

布莱恩立刻发出一声凄厉的尖叫，醒了过来，塞着东西的屁眼本能地一阵收缩，开始徒劳地挣扎着试图逃离胡安的怀抱。

“这招还挺管用，“何塞不情愿地承认道。

“你不服不行，“胡安难掩语气中的得意，开始运用起腰力顶弄起怀里抱着的布莱恩，把他颠得差点咬到了自己的舌头，肩膀被烟头狠狠烫过的地方火辣辣地疼，除了大腿和腰部被固定着，唯一支撑着他的受力点就只有肠道里那根不断将他向上顶撞着的阴茎……刚刚才射过一次，他过于敏感的前列腺几乎没法忍受这样强烈的刺激，但那种催情的药物显然还没有失效，他的阴茎已经又开始有抬头的倾向了……他好难受，真的好难受，他第一份工作的第一天就莫名其妙地成为了一场可怕的噩梦……他是那么的希望这仅仅是一场噩梦，然而他肩头被烟头烫出的伤痕还有全身各个地方的疼痛全都在提醒着他如同这泥水遍布的地面一样冰冷的事实，而且他内心完全明白以自己过去的经验，他是绝不可能自发地做出这样的噩梦的。他哭泣着，任凭自己的身体随着胡安反复的顶撞东倒西歪，任凭自己像一个破破烂烂的娃娃一样被陌生的男人玩弄，使用，他已经感受不到，也不再在乎自己眼中流个不停的泪水了。

这真的是一场噩梦。

生活本身变成了一场最令他意想不到的噩梦。

布莱恩所能做的，也仅仅是自暴自弃地夹紧那个男人像钻头一般在他体内掘进的凶器，搂紧了对方的脖子，以这点可怜的温存欺骗着自己说这一切都是处于他的自愿，以换取一些可怜的自我安慰，靠着主动迎合对方毫无怜惜之情的激烈动作所带来的刺激来换取一些自己可以沉迷其中，忘却自己可悲的绝望处境的快感，指望自己放低到泥土里去的姿态和卑微的服从能够换取对方一丝一号的仁慈。他沙哑的哭喊和呻吟被男人一次次地顶得破碎，而在他的心里也有什么东西已经彻底破碎掉，永远都无法修复了；但他已经没有任何办法了，只能在抱着狠狠操干的同时，抓紧了那个正在对他施暴的男人的后背。

“你看看他，之前还那么抗拒呢，现在都爽成这样了，求着我干他呢，“胡安显然对被他抱在怀里的布莱恩现在的表现十分满意。”学的还真挺快的。要我说，他天生就是挨操的料，不早点去站街还真是有点浪费了。“

“但你得庆幸他没去，“何塞对这件事显然有不同的看法，他撸弄着自己已经释放过一次的阴茎，试图让它重新硬起来。”这小子属实天性淫荡，但他要真去站了街，咱们今天就没得玩了。“似乎对自己那话儿的硬度满意了，他又重新抓住了布莱恩的后腰。”我觉得咱们可以开始玩个大的了。“他对胡安说。

“哦……你是那个意思啊，“胡安恍然大悟地看着自己的同事。“那也行。来吧，我撑着他点，给你腾个地方。”他暂时停止了动作，往后靠去，让洗手台支撑起自己的重量，让自己怀里的布莱恩的大腿分得更开，双膝跪到洗手台上。而在布莱恩的身后，何塞则开始进一步动作，摸到布莱恩双腿间那个湿黏到一塌糊涂，里面还插着胡安的鸡巴的地方，用那里溢出的黏滑将自己的手指沾湿，然后竟然又开始试图把手指塞进那个已经被阴茎塞满的洞穴。

意识到何塞正试图做什么之后，布莱恩又开始恐慌起来。

“不……不……”他的声音颤抖着。“不行……那样肯定不行……求求你，不要再塞了……真的……真的，会坏掉的……我会……坏掉的……我……啊——！”

何塞完全不去理会布莱恩断断续续的恳求，直接把手指塞进了布莱恩已经含着胡安的鸡巴的屁眼。

“你听听你说的都是些什么话，”何塞说着，毫无怜惜地又把一根手指塞了进去，布莱恩再一次尖叫出来。“你不是早就坏掉了吗。早就被我们这两个前辈玩坏掉了。但只有这样，你才能变成一个以后能够独当一面的大人啊，前辈们怎么会害你呢。况且你自己不是也玩得很开心吗？所以你还害怕些什么呢。”他又往痛哭着的布莱恩体内加入了第三根手指，然后把手指深深地反复埋进布莱恩身体的深处。“听话。你会知道这会有多好玩的。“似乎是满意了布莱恩的后穴被扩张的程度，他终于把自己的那根也放在了布莱恩的洞口旁边，开始慢慢地挤进他已经容纳了一根阴茎的肛门。

三个人全身紧绷着僵直在那里，直到何塞终于把自己的阴茎也插入了布莱恩的肛门，二位前辈才松了一口气。

“果然年轻人的身体柔韧性就是好啊。“胡安感受着布莱恩同时紧紧箍住自己和何塞两个人的穴道说。”而且真的好紧……我感觉我坚持不了多久……感觉马上就要……“

“你先别急，“显然经验更为充足的何塞冷静地说，”还没到时候……但他头一次就能同时吃下去这么多，还真让我惊讶……“接着，他开始小心谨慎地动作起来。”慢一点……跟着我来……一开始别太快……就是这样……“

胡安和何塞两人试探着开始同时在布莱恩的体内动作起来。一开始两个人为了找到最佳的节奏和角度小心翼翼了一阵，但他们终于找到了最合适的方法后，便开始天衣无缝地配合起来，两根粗大的阴茎如同捣年糕一样在布莱恩被撑到极致的穴里出出进进，先前被灌进去的液体又开始被二人的冲撞一股一股地挤出。和好哥们儿的鸡巴在默契的配合下同享一个多汁紧致的洞穴，这对于胡安和何塞二人来说都是一种极致的新体验，这种感觉真的妙极了，让他们不由自主地越发放肆起来。而对布莱恩来说……

他感觉自己快要裂开了。即使有着充分的润滑和扩张，加上他仍然没有消退的情热，同时被两根阴茎进入对几乎没有过性经验的他也太过分了。他感到向着两个方向的力扩张着自己的肠腔，而他的肠壁和括约肌快要被塞在他体内的两个直径巨大，还在不断动作着的异物拉薄，撑裂了。他怀着巨大的恐惧，同时承受着两个人无情的侵犯，但即便是这样，他也能感到肠道被如此充分地胀满所带来的这种危险的满足感，感到两个人的阴茎时不时隔着肠壁摩擦过自己的前列腺的愉悦……他感到无地自容，明明这两个人在用这么恶劣的手段强奸他，他竟然还觉得这么舒服，这么享受……前辈们说得对，他真的坏掉了，早就已经彻底坏掉了……

他仍然在哭着。但他只是干嚎着，他的嗓音早就已经格外沙哑。他也已经哭不出眼泪了。事实上他还感到无比干渴……这两个人不断地干着他，他真的好累……而且他已经好渴了，他真的好想喝水……他感到自己好像快要脱水了……

但布莱恩还是什么也做不了。而且他是如此的虚弱……他只能被动承受着这两个人对他所做的一切，死死抱住面前正在操干着自己的男人，防止自己掉下去，承受着那让他感到无比罪恶的性快感，拼命让自己溺死在那里面，好让自己不去想自己所遭受的这一切可怕的暴行……

终于，他面前的胡安好像要撑不下去了。胡安的眼睛闭了起来，他的动作脱离了原本和何塞达到的默契节奏，开始不顾一切地冲刺。最后，他闷哼了一声，把自己蓄积已久的压力也全数倾泻在布莱恩的体内，释放过后的阴茎从布莱恩的体内软绵绵地滑了出来，接着胡安便向后倒在洗手台上，满足地叹了口气。而看到自己的同伴达到了高潮，何塞也毫不示弱，以毫不输胡安的激烈程度对布莱恩一顿输出，再一次泄在了他的里面，把自己爽了两次的鸡巴从布莱恩的体内拿了出来。

布莱恩真的一点力气也使不上了。

他的手臂松开了胡安，整个人就逐渐慢慢地从胡安身上滑了下来，瘫倒在了地面上。

他早就顾不上丢人了。他太累了……而且非常渴。被前辈们无情的强奸，不间断的哭喊呻吟还有他体内的热潮耗尽了他的力气和体内的水分。他现在只希望……自己能够立刻睡过去。最好还能有些水喝。但他现在不知为何却格外的清醒，他甚至没办法指望黑暗能够仁慈地夺走自己的意识。

二位前辈显然已经满意，已经开始整理起他们的裤子，点燃了香烟喷云吐雾起来，显然已经不再在意痛苦地倒在地上的布莱恩。

然而，何塞若有所思地吸了一口烟后，似乎想起了什么。

“胡安？“他转过身去问自己的伙伴。”你一开始来这抽烟的？你现在想上个厕所吗？“说着，他把刚吸进去的那口烟吐了出来，刚好让布莱恩吸了进去，呛得他咳嗽连连，然而何塞看都没看他一眼。

胡安嘴里叼着烟，手上整理裤子的动作停了下来。

“本来没有，但现在你这么一说……我还真觉得挺想上个……“胡安的手又挪到了刚刚被他系好的腰带。

“那太好了，“何塞说着，”这正好有现成的厕所。“他好像又重新想起来布莱恩还在那里似的，突然问道，”小子，你叫什么名字？“

布莱恩真的太虚弱了。他甚至都没办法爬起来面对问起自己名字的何塞。而且就算他再怎么认命，他也怀着那一丝最后的倔强，觉得只要自己不说出自己的名字，就还有最后一丝能够拯救自己脸面的希望。

于是他没有回答。

胡安立刻踹了他的腰一脚。

“前辈问你叫什么名字呢，“他大声喊道。”少装聋作哑了，我们都知道你还醒着呢。“

“帕……帕斯特……“布莱恩沙哑的声音断断续续，低下去听不到了。“……”

“大声点！”他的屁股又挨了一脚。

“帕斯特纳克，”他忍着痛喘息着说道。“帕斯特纳克……布莱恩……”

“很好。”何塞对此似乎感到满意了。胡安和何塞又走到他面前。

“给你洗干净嘴巴，”胡安已经把裤子重新解开了，把自己的鸡巴掏出来一把塞进布莱恩的嘴里。“不许吐出来。全给我喝下去，一滴也不许剩。”

接着，带着骚味，苦涩咸腥的温热液体从里面涌出，直接灌进了布莱恩的嘴里。

布莱恩没准备好这一出，被强行灌进他嘴里的尿液呛到了，咳嗽干呕着试图把被强行堵在嘴里的鸡巴吐出来，然而胡安怎么可能放过他。但是，在好不容易喘匀气以后，布莱恩竟然自己握住了胡安的鸡巴，开始主动吸吮吞咽起胡安尿在他嘴里的尿……他真的太渴了。他被弃若敝履的尊严早就已经被踏上无数脚，被撕成无数的碎片，化为了齑粉。他早就没有自尊这种东西了，那么，为了解渴，喝尿又算得上是什么呢？

他把胡安的最后一滴尿也咽了下去，把对方的鸟也舔了个干净。胡安奇怪地看着他。

“这小子的脑袋是不是真的被咱们搞坏了。“胡安有一点担心地说。

“那又能怎样，没什么可担心的。“何塞拍拍胡安的肩膀，”就好像会有谁来追究这事似的。况且，他人要真就坏成了这个样子，那岂不是更好？随便什么人，想上就上，谁都可以来玩弄他。虽然可能对我个人来说有所损失……但全公司的员工都能捞到好处，岂不美哉？所有人都会因此而感谢我的。“何塞又开始得意洋洋起来。”就连三楼的那个多西，从此以后见了我都得收敛收敛，少去管那些他不该管的事。“说着，何塞也解开了自己的裤链，把自己的鸡巴掏出来。

“看起来你有点渴啊。“他手里拿着自己的鸡巴，在布莱恩眼前摇晃着。

布莱恩乖巧地跪在脏兮兮，湿漉漉的瓷砖地面上，点了点头。

“那就来吧，“何塞示意布莱恩上前，心满意足地看着布莱恩把他的鸡巴放在嘴里，熟练地开始抚弄起茎身和囊袋来，直到何塞终于不再忍耐，痛痛快快地尿在了布莱恩的嘴里。布莱恩大口地吞咽着何塞的尿，把每一滴黄色的咸涩液体都咽了下去之后，擦了擦嘴，就好像只是喝了一瓶普通的水一样。

“我没看错人……你叫什么来着，帕斯特纳克？“何塞说着，从口袋里掏出一支马克笔。”我觉得你有那个潜质。那……就这样。“他把笔帽打开，开始在布莱恩身上写起了什么。“不错，”写完之后，何塞满意地点点头，而胡安看到布莱恩身上的字迹，也难掩脸上幸灾乐祸的笑容。

布莱恩肚皮上的白嫩皮肤赫然用粗黑的字迹写着：

“辛特拉公司本部专用肉便器：

布莱恩·帕斯特纳克“

何塞和胡安看着布莱恩身上耻辱的印记，开始控制不住地狂笑起来。过了好几分钟，两个人才勉强能够止住笑声，平静下来。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……我敢肯定，大家过几分钟就会发现这个新玩具了。”

“没错……尤其是刚才，你看他那么能叫唤，我猜从屋顶应该都能听得到吧！”

“没准咱们走了之后没两分钟就会有人来了。”

“我看时间差不多了……也该回去工作了。再怎么说，为了这种事一直占用着厕所也不太好……”

“能有什么关系。况且咱们不是还多留了一个厕位吗！”

两个人大笑着扬长而去，留下布莱恩一个人，除了脖子上松松垮垮的领带以外全身赤裸着，独自坐在自己屁眼里流出来的冰冷黏滑和地上肮脏的泥水中，艰难地试图爬起来，向刚刚自己最开始受辱的那个隔间的方向一步一滑地挪动着，想要去寻回他被撕裂，剥掉的衣服和他已经被粉碎了的尊严。

接着门开了。

门口站着一个布莱恩此时最不想见到的人。

“帕斯特纳克？”雨果先生那张老好人的脸出现在了布莱恩的面前，他的目光扫过他凌乱的发型和湿润潮红的脸，他遍布吻痕和指印的身体，他遭受了粗暴对待的下身，最后落在他身上的那行粗黑的字迹上：“辛特拉公司本部专用肉便器：布莱恩·帕斯特纳克”。

“看来你好像遇到了点麻烦啊，”雨果说。“用不用我来帮帮你？”

布莱恩全身颤抖，仰视着雨果。他什么也没说。

布莱恩就是这样在辛特拉公司开始了他的第一份工作。在这一天，他必须真正开始学习去做一个成熟的大人，然而“大人”二字的含义并没有那么简单……布莱恩付出了很大的代价才开始慢慢摸清职场的那些潜规则，而他所失去的第一件东西，就是他维持了十八年的童贞。


	2. Disc 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 辛特拉公司的一名普通社畜受到了公司总裁布莱恩·帕斯特纳克先生的特殊关照。
> 
> An average employee of Sintracorp received the company CEO, Mr. Brian Pasternack's special attention.

“不行了……”他终于放弃了在硬邦邦的椅子上靠着不引人注意的扭动企图压抑尿意的努力，站起身来，在拼命夹住两腿的情况下尽可能快地一阵小跑，跑进厕所。他知道，自己作为辛特拉集团本部这个竞争极其激烈的资本机器中的一个微不足道的零件，占用工作时间解决排泄问题是一件非常奢侈的事情：严格的工时计算系统显然会因此扣掉他的工资，而在本该工作的时候跑出来放水所要付出的代价多半不仅仅是工资而已。首先小组组长在今天的例行工作会议上就会首先对他提出严厉批评，指责他不负责任的行为拖慢了全组的进度；其次，小组的其他成员多半也不会给他好脸色，因为他紧急出来放水，全组的绩效可能都会受到影响——而更严重的后果他甚至都不敢去细想，激励会议和部门总结会议上自己会受到的来自多位上级的各种不仅限于冷嘲热讽和指桑骂槐的言语攻击已经让他开始慌了，怕是等他回去之后，很多人都会找各种理由给他穿小鞋……但他是真的没有办法了，他总不能当场尿在办公室里吧。只能怪自己为了熬夜以赶上那绝对是在强人所难的工作进度时喝了过多的浓咖啡吧，那种黑咖啡的利尿效果可是……也许他真的需要买一些成人纸尿裤了，这样既可以有效防止尴尬又可以杜绝这样的事情所引起的一系列可怕后果……

然而他现在已经跑出来了，说什么都已经没有用了，事情已经无法挽回了。那么除了加快速度赶紧把自己的个人问题解决掉之外，已经没有别的办法了。既然他已经跑出来了……稍微享受一下这个无人争抢厕所的时段也没什么问题吧，反正不会有更加严重的后果了，最坏的事情已经发生了……

但他还是把事情想得太简单了。

他完全不知道在洗手间所等待着他的到底是什么。他完全没有想到，这一次尿遁将会让他付出的代价，比扣除工资或者被领导穿小鞋严重得多……

“啊啊，终于上到了……”他几乎是撞开了洗手间的门，刚刚来得及在最靠近门口的小便斗处刹车，接着便开始着急忙慌地解起裤子来。相对论果然是正确的……时间流动的速度果然是会变化的，而此时此刻，在尿意急迫到极点的时候，他解裤子的时间，莫名其妙地就变得如此漫长，令人煎熬……明明平时都很听话的腰带和裤子拉链，这会儿竟突然决定联手给他找麻烦，就是不肯被他轻而易举地解开。令人痛苦的压力堵在他的尿道口后面，绞杀着他急疯了的内心，天啊，都走到这一步了……我将要付出那么多的代价……我可千万不能……在这里功亏一篑，尿出来然后遗臭万年……

就在这个时候，他无意间向洗手间里面的方向瞥了一眼……这个无心之失，将会让他后悔都来不及。

他并不是厕所里唯一的人。

在和他隔了三个小便斗的地方，从靠窗户数第二个小便斗的位置，站着一个人。

他手上跟自己的裤子搏斗着，他已经顾不了那么多了，但他还是下意识地想要去看清那人到底是谁——

那个西装革履的身影并不高大。相反，那个人的身高不仅低于平均，而且相当瘦小——所以他才没有在进入厕所的时候第一时间就看到那人。然而，一旦注意到了那个身影，他就立刻感受到来自那个人的与他身形极为不相符的巨大压迫感和威严的气势，就好像他所在的地方不是公司大楼里的厕所，而是股东代表大会会场或者董事长办公室似的……尽管他还没明白过来到底是怎么回事，他还是立刻本能地打了个寒噤，加快了手上的速度，只想快点尿完然后赶紧离开这个是非之地。

按理说，在工作场合不得不和另一个人单独共处一个公共厕所的时候，这种情形明明已经让人感到有些尴尬，而偏巧撞上这样一个不怒自威的神秘人物——虽然他暂时还不知道是谁——则让他越发有了一种大事不妙的预感……此人绝对是个狠角色。至少是个公司高层……而被这个男人抓到自己在这种时候出来上厕所，后果可比单单被顶头上司抓出来当典型要严重……

他知道自己最该做的事便是赶快解完手，然后赶紧当做无事发生过，尽快逃回工作岗位。然而他突然发现自己的手僵在了原地，颤抖着不知所措，仿佛忘记了如何解裤子，甚至忘记了自己要解裤子这件事本身——这太可怕了，但他越是着急害怕，颤抖着的手越是不听使唤，他强迫自己不要再去看窗边的那个男人，然而他却仿佛着了魔一样，脚在原地生了根，惊恐地看着那个男人的动作——

那个男人根本没有对厕所里有别人这件事作出丝毫的反应。他自然而然，甚至带着一丝悠闲地松开自己的腰带，拉开自己裤子的拉链，仿佛只是刚刚结束了一天的繁忙工作，从自家的客厅走进自家的厕所，准备解手一样。而被钉在门口的这位普通员工的视线丝毫无法从那个男人的胯间挪开，而在那男人的裤链被拉开的时候，他因为自己所看到的，不由得震惊地瞪大了眼睛——

那男人穿着一条式样简单的纯白色棉质三角内裤，那种最简单的款式透着就好像未谙世事的孩童一般的质朴。他随即便从那条纯白三角内裤里掏出自己的鸟来……那男人私处的毛发被刮得干干净净，白里透粉的茎身的粗细和长短恰到好处可供赏玩，发红的蘑菇头的色泽鲜嫩欲滴到简直像熟透的樱桃般诱人。然而就是这样一个男人，若无其事地解开裤链露出如此撩拨人心的下体的同时，还在散发着那种让人不敢轻易近身的逼人寒气……在门口盯着这位公司高层的普通员工面对此情此景，完全忘记了自己当初来到洗手间的缘由，就那么情不自禁地直勾勾地看着那个男人，下巴几乎都要掉下来了。

但那个男人把鸟掏出来之后，并没有立刻开始排尿。

他似乎是迟疑了片刻，接着把手里的鸟放下了，好像突然改变了主意。

他转过身来，面对着门口的人。

“你看够了吗？”那个人眯缝起黑色方框眼镜后那双冰冷的褐色眼镜，对他说道。

门口的人仍然定在原地。听到那个男人突然对自己说话，吓得全身都肉眼可见地颤抖了一下，然而他并没有回答。

“我说，你看够了吗？“见没有得到回应，那个男人稍微提高了声音，语气中的威胁加剧了。”看了这么长时间，眼睛都没眨一下，也该够了吧。你看出了什么名堂？“

在门口，这位普通员工大气都不敢出，试图在不做出明显动作的情况下尽量后退，尽可能地弯下腰缩小自己的体型，指望这样主动示弱的姿态就能让自己在对方看上去没有那么强烈的挑衅意味……但他真的不知道该说什么，他甚至已经丧失了开口说话的勇气。

“我在问你话。“令他惊恐万状的是，那个男人开始主动向他的方向走来。”还是你对我有什么意见？你是对我的内裤款式有意见呢，还是你对我内裤里头这根屌有什么高见？你是觉得它的大小形状有什么不对吗？还是你对我的个护习惯有什么想说的？“

眼见那个男人已经转向他，此刻正逐渐地向自己逼近，他突然认出了那张这个世界上无人不知晓的面孔。他早该想到的，从他注意到这个人不同非凡的压迫气场时，他就该意识到的——

他突然找回了自己的声音。

“不——不，先生……帕——帕斯特纳克先生——事情不是——不是您想的那样——我发誓——我可以，可以解释——”

他绝望地意识到自己犹如瓮中之鳖。已经无路可逃。他下意识地作出尝试，试图结结巴巴地自我辩白，但他内心早已经知道结果。他不仅没办法对自己的行为想出任何合理的解释，而且就算他勉强成功地编出了什么并不合理的借口，那个男人也不可能相信的。

因为他自己都不相信自己能够给出任何合理的理由。

他认命地放弃了。他不再作声。他闭上了眼睛，艰难地吞咽下一口吐沫，试图把从刚刚起就一直令他如鲠在喉的那种不安随之一同吞下。结果当然是徒劳的。

接着，他便感到自己的腿间一股不受控制的温暖热流，淅淅沥沥，顺着他的裤腿淌下。那股不顾他意志，擅自决堤而出的湿润浸透了他的内裤和西裤，流进了他的皮鞋，流到了洗手间被保洁人员打扫得一尘不染的干净地面……一切发生得如此迅速，说什么都已经晚了，等他明白过来的时候，他发现自己已经站在自己所排泄出的这一汪耻辱当中，被浸透的西裤就那么湿哒哒，冰凉凉地贴着他的大腿，那沾湿了的粗糙布料让他极其难受，他原本擦得锃亮的皮鞋此刻也已经毁了，就好像在大雨天踩进了水坑，袜子和双脚都已经湿透，然而却比踩进水坑还要狼狈得多。他从体内排出的尿液很快便冷了下来，冰冷的尿就那么一滴一滴地从他的裆部和裤脚滴落下来，汇入他踩着的那一滩澄黄色的液体中，而在他明白过来刚刚所发生的一切的时候，他的心也已经和这滩尿一样凉透了。

接着，那个将全世界置于股掌之上把玩如探囊取物般易如反掌的男人，辛特拉集团的CEO，布莱恩·帕斯特纳克，大踏步地上前走到他的身边。他带着一丝嫌恶，低头瞥了一眼地上那滩尿，小心地没有踩进去。接着，令他万般惊恐的是，那个立于世界巅峰的男人……竟然开始隔着他被尿湿的裤子，轻拢慢捻起他被困在里面的那话儿。

“……“帕斯特纳克先生完全出乎他意料的举动打了他一个措手不及。他完全不知道该如何应对此情此景，然而在那个男人手上娴熟的动作下，他那个被尿湿的内裤紧紧束缚住的地方竟然诚实地开始产生生理反应，裆部开始凸显出他那东西的轮廓来。

他真的好想立刻用手捂紧那个地方，然后转身逃走，不是逃回办公室，而是逃出这一整座辛特拉集团总部大楼，然后立刻想办法在不引起路人指指点点的情况下回家，逃回他那处租金昂贵的小小蜗居，钻进被窝里，今天剩下的时间再也不出来……他已经无暇去考虑因此而会被扣除的工资和津贴，无暇去考虑为难他的上级和同事，无暇去考虑因此而将要面临的一系列后果……他只希望现在地上能立刻冒出一条缝能够让他钻到里面去，再也不出来。然而那是根本不可能的事情。

冰冷的尿就那么顺着他的裤子，继续滴在地上。

而帕斯特纳克先生就那么一言不发地隔着他湿透了的裤子没有丝毫停顿和迟疑地给他手活，这让他简直快要疯了。

“呃……噢……先生…… “他沉默了片刻，终于决定出声，”这……您这样做，怕是……不太合适……这实在是有些……“

帕斯特纳克先生甚至没有停下手上的动作，只是抬起头看了他一眼。

他立刻不做声了。

这个男人……真的深谙此道……尽管这是他打娘胎里生下来最让他无地自容的时刻，让他觉得自己已经社会性死亡了，但那男人不仅让他在这种情况下迅速地硬了起来，那精妙的技巧甚至隔着湿透的裤子就已经快要让他泄了……可是这怎么可以啊，他不仅无法自控地把总裁先生的私处全都看光了，刚刚还在他面前吓尿了裤子，而现在，他正被总裁先生的那双神奇的手，那双指甲修的整齐漂亮，轮廓优美，稳健，温暖，有力的手玩弄着被自己尿得透湿，狼狈不堪的那里，他知道那双手打个响指就能让无数个人如堕地狱，动动手指就能翻转乾坤。那双手成就了无数人又毁灭了无数人，取决于它们递来的是通向成功的橄榄枝还是前往地狱的邀请函……这双手曾经为共同的利益而与那么多人联手，也曾经轻而易举地为扫清障碍扳倒了数不清的竞争对手，那个人力透纸背地用手签下的那个响亮名字，令那么多推动世界发展进程的关键提案按他的意思轻而易举地生效或是废止。

这个人的双手……什么都做得到。

他不禁打了个冷战，但并非是因为整个下半身浸透了冰冷的尿水。

帕斯特纳克先生并没有对他的冷战作出任何反应，仍然在自顾自地抚慰着他湿透的西裤下那根已经滚烫梆硬的阴茎，那双手的动作是如此精心，和总裁先生冰冷不耐烦的态度截然相左……他紧紧咬着牙关，防止自己真的产生什么不合适的反应，但是架不住总裁先生的活简直太好了……他没办法……

他紧咬牙关，闭紧眼睛，狠狠咽下一口吐沫，但他还是快要受不了了……

他忍不住了。

“……帕斯特纳克先生……求求您……”他犹豫了片刻，还是开口了，声音细不可闻，“我……我快不行了……如果您接着这样做下去我可能真的会……真的，真的求您了……”

他感到胯下那双手的动作停止了。

那个男人抬起了头，眼镜反着光，他看不清对方的表情。

“你叫什么名字？”帕斯特纳克先生波澜不惊地说。“不要误会了……我们这会儿不谈工作。你只要告诉我你的名字就好了，不必提姓氏。”

“何……何塞。”他结结巴巴地说。

帕斯特纳克先生若有所思，好像在回忆着什么。片刻后，他点点头。“啊，何塞……吗。不错的名字……让人有种……很怀念的感觉……”

接着，他感到领带令人窒息地被勒紧了，强大的外力拉扯着他的领带，强迫他向前两步，扑在已经退到厕所隔间墙边的帕斯特纳克先生身上。帕斯特纳克先生用令人惊讶的巨大力度拉着何塞的领带，直接把他拽到了自己身边，强迫他低下头，面对着自己，而何塞只感到自己气血上涌，快要喘不过气来了——

然后那个男人吻上了他的唇。

何塞发出一声被闷住的惊呼，为了维持住自己身体的平衡，他只能用双手撑住隔间的门板，只有这样，才能在既不让自己被总裁先生拉扯自己领带的力量勒死，又不让自己沾满尿液的裤腿碰到尊敬的总裁先生的同时，维持住自己和总裁先生之间的这段距离，就算他知道现在的情况在其他人看起来真的很像自己在仗着自己身高的优势挡住帕斯特纳克先生的去路在强吻对方，他也已经没有别的办法了——他甚至都已经顾不上去想那些——因为眼前的这个男人此刻正在如同一头饿狼一样啃食索求着他的双唇，那条灵活的舌头瞬间攻破了他牙齿脆弱的防守，搜刮着它所能侵犯的一切，那双嘴唇又是如此的柔软又光滑，用坚定和温暖的力度拥抱着何塞自己因为焦虑和疲惫而无比干渴，一年到头永远在起皮又总是被他自己抠出血的薄而苍白缺乏血色的嘴唇，那个男人慷慨地用自己的津液灌溉着何塞干涸的嘴唇和口腔，这简直让他无法自拔，他除了投入同等的热忱以回报对方这完全出乎意料的温柔以外，别无他法。何塞已经难以自持，他甚至暂时忘记了刚刚发生的他此生最为尴尬的一幕，也已经顾不得这是否算是僭越，开始回应起帕斯特纳克先生，主动欢迎起对方的唇舌，二人的舌头在对接的口腔中温暖湿润的柔软中热烈起舞。咖啡和烟草的味道在这里相遇，两种不同源头但却同样经历了烟熏火燎的苦涩激烈碰撞，令人意乱情迷。何塞忘记了自己被困在湿漉漉的裤子中下半身的不适，忘记了脖子上被扯紧的领带束缚着他多么难受，忘记了正冲撞着他头脑的上涌的血液，甚至忘记了自己还需要氧气这回事……唯一重要的事情就是此时此刻，自己正被这个站在世界最顶端的男人侵占着，明明自己才是占尽体型优势，把他按在厕所隔间门板上的那个人，但被那个猛兽一般的男人一点点拆吃入腹的人却是他何塞。他成天在工作岗位上累死累活，难得下班便只想沉沉睡去，个人的兴趣爱好，私人的情感联系，这些全都已经被工作压缩到极限……由于生活所迫单身多年的他总算又想起了过往还是自由身时的那些荒唐但却快活的时光，还有他身在万花丛中时曾经熟稔的那些让他自己也让他的床伴们喜悦的技巧。

不知过了多久，那个男人总算放开了他的领带，让他得以从这个漫长的吻中脱离出来。何塞气喘吁吁着，试图从让他头晕目眩眼前发黑的缺氧状态中缓过来，以便好好看清眼前这个不仅能够轻易颠覆整个世界，也能顷刻间以他绝对想象不到的方式送他直上天堂或者直堕地狱的男人。他完全没有料到这个男人竟也深谙此道……这个看起来冷酷无情的男人竟也对床笫之欢食髓知味。

但是——

这不可以。

何塞及时阻止了自己的非分之想：这个男人不是别人，正是辛特拉公司这家世界顶尖企业的总裁，布莱恩·帕斯特纳克。就算他真的能靠着跟这个男人的肉体关系获得一些什么，他将会付出的代价也会比自己可能会得到的蝇头小利多得多……况且……就算他真的觉得自己跟这个男人能在性事上合拍，在工作场合进行这种不正当的行为……也是相当……不道德的……

而他今天已经在工作上犯了足够严重的错误了。

这一切……不能再继续下去。他必须停止。

但还没等他说话，帕斯特纳克先生便先开口了。

“吻技不错。“那个男人简短地说，拍拍何塞的一侧上臂。何塞顿时感到内心涌出一种说不清楚的，暂时只能用欣喜描述的感情。

“不敢不敢，总裁先生抬举了。“他不好意思地说。

“在上级都如此肯定你的时候就没必要如此谦虚了。“帕斯特纳克先生坚持道，接着，便开始松开自己的领带——

何塞知道现在他若是再不说，便来不及了。

“嗯……呃……那个……帕斯特纳克先生……其实……我还是觉得……这样不太合适……我还是……这个……还是请您……自重……“

他说出最后那个词的时候，顿时意识到自己好像说错话了，然而已经来不及了。

帕斯特纳克先生很慢很慢地抬起头，看向何塞。他的眼镜反射着的强光让何塞更加无法领会他本就已经高深莫测的表情。

“何塞……我本以为你早就看明白了自己的立场……所以到头来还是需要我来点拨你吗？”布莱恩·帕斯特纳克悠闲地靠在厕所门板上，玩弄着自己领带上的绳结，上下打量着狼狈不堪的何塞：他正站在一泡尿里，整个下半身全都浸在自己的尿水之中，在这种情况下，两腿中间竟然还鼓着那么显眼的一包，表情愧疚的脸上全是冷汗，满脸写着不自在。“你有什么立场，要求我，辛特拉公司的首席执行官，‘自重’？我为什么要自重，我有什么需要自重的吗？反倒是你何塞……占用宝贵的工作时间如厕，降低工作效率，你所在的整个团队的表现都被你拉低了。你好歹也已经是一个成年人了。不仅管理不好自己的生理需求，反倒被它所控制，到了最后……”布总的目光从何塞汗如雨下的脸上逐渐向下移去，从他胯间鼓起的那一团，到他湿透的，仍在滴着尿的西裤，一直到他脚底踩着的那一大泡尿上，眼神里写满了轻蔑。“况且你好好想想……此情此景……如果现在有人推门进来看到，他们会怎么想？会得出什么结论？而这于你于我的意义，你有考虑过吗？”

何塞的心一沉。其实他早就明白了：显而易见，如果任何人这时凑巧（或不巧）走近来看到这一幕，自然会认为自己正在胁迫帕斯特纳克先生……逼迫对方和自己干那事，而他自己竟然变态到直接在对方面前尿湿了自己……这对于帕斯特纳克先生来说甚至算不上一场丑闻：在局外人眼中，帕斯特纳克先生才是受害方，而他何塞则会因此而成为众矢之的，更何况在这件事能够被任何人捅出去之前，早就会被帕斯特纳克先生摆平。他知道也许自己在体型和力量上占上风……然而对方要想置自己于死地，就如同踩死一只蚂蚁一样容易。

不愧是站在这个世界巅峰的男人。

何塞知道自己除了服从，别无他法。

他认命地叹了口气。

“听凭总裁先生吩咐。”他低下头，垂下双手，顺从地说。

帕斯特纳克先生满意地点了点头。

“好的……那你先进去，“他让到一边，向自己刚刚靠着的厕所门板示意。”想办法把自己弄干净点。然后……取悦我。自己看着办。“

何塞垂头丧气地从地上自己那一泡尿里走出来，推开厕所隔间的门，走了进去。

厕所隔间里面一尘不染。何塞把马桶盖掀了上去，迅速把自己湿透的鞋袜踢到隔间角落，又将自己同样湿透，贴在自己大腿皮肤上的裤子连着自己的平角内裤从自己腿上扒了下去，卷成一卷尽力拧干，让多余的尿水滴进马桶，接着他脱下自己的西装外套，全身上下只剩衬衫和灰蓝色的领带，他尽可能用西装外套的内衬将自己湿漉漉的胯间和下半身擦干净。这一切完成之后，他又把马桶盖放了下来，用自己的西装外套包住自己的西裤，本想把自己的这一卷衣服放在厕所水箱上，但突然想到，如果帕斯特纳克先生也想这样做的话……如果这样的话他不会高兴的。于是，他便把这套已经遍染自己的尿液，报废了的西装直接扔进纸篓，控制住自己不要去细想待会完事后自己该如何离开这间厕所。经过这番折腾，又受到对方的威胁，他刚才被帕斯特纳克先生隔着裤子玩弄到勃起的阴茎在冰冷的空气中已经变得有些疲软，他低头看了一眼自己那话儿的状态，徒劳地试图咽下嗓子里的硬块，接着开始试图借助自己的手让那东西稍微重振些雄风，然而帕斯特纳克先生已经开始在外面不耐烦地敲起门来。

“可以了，先生。”他只得说。希望自己一会能争口气……

帕斯特纳克先生推开门，进入了厕所隔间。

他上下打量着何塞，目光从他的面孔，他只穿着衬衫系着领带的上半身，游移到他的胯间，以及他光裸着但基本已经擦干的下半身，再到他的赤脚。他看到已经被何塞自己丢进纸篓的西服套装和被他踢到角落的湿透鞋袜，赞许地点了点头，何塞内心不由得暗中松了口气。男人用一只手轻轻推按了下何塞一侧的肩膀示意他在马桶盖上坐下，随后脱下自己的鞋袜整齐地放在隔间门口，接着便开始解起自己的裤子来。他将自己脱下来的西裤和内裤叠得整整齐齐，放在马桶的水箱上，于是何塞知道自己刚刚作出了正确的决定。

帕斯特纳克先生俯视着坐在厕所马桶上的何塞。尽管对方和他一样赤裸着下身，半勃的阴茎露在外面，但被这个男人这样直视着，何塞真的觉得很不自在，试图移开目光，然而那男人却用一只手扳起他的下巴迫使他直视着自己，仔细打量着他的面孔，冷汗从惊恐万分的何塞额上渗出，然而他却全然不敢退却。

但帕斯特纳克先生沉默了片刻，却问了一个完全出乎何塞意料的问题。

“你父亲在哪工作？”帕斯特纳克先生打量着何塞的面容，眉头微微皱起。

何塞的目光黯淡下去。

“父亲早就不在了。“他说。”我没有见过他……母亲独自把我抚养成人。我只知道他的名字和我一样，也是何塞。“

帕斯特纳克先生听了这话，若有所思。

“抱歉。“最后他只是说，他的眼镜反射着白光，何塞看不到他的眼神，然而他的语气中毫无抱歉之意。何塞对此也并不指望，他并不期待帕斯特纳克先生这身居如此高位之人会真正关心一般雇员的生活。

接着帕斯特纳克先生跨坐到何塞的大腿上，再一次吻上了他，这一次的气势竟更为凶狠，男人极具侵略性的吻让何塞惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，但他没有太多时间惊讶，因为对方竟然开始毫无顾忌地啃咬撕扯起何塞的嘴唇来，他吃痛地闷哼出来，在舌头上尝到了自己的血腥味，然而那个男人完全不因此而收敛自己入侵何塞的口腔的气焰，反而更加放肆，甚至故意吸吮起何塞被自己咬破的部分，口腔中血液的铁锈味越发浓烈，而被打了个措手不及的何塞除了被动的回应之外别无他法。他抱紧了帕斯特纳克先生稍小的身躯，感受着怀里这具看似弱小的身体中的力量和热度。那个男人的手上也开始忙碌起来，开始撸弄起何塞已经有些疲软的阴茎，这一次不是隔着湿透了的布料，那双温暖细腻的手直接握住了何塞的那根，熟练地摆布起来，很快何塞便再度硬了起来，刚刚的惊惧和暂时的感伤也已经被他完全抛到脑后。接着那个男人暂时松开了手，但何塞并未等待多久；他感到一层薄如蝉翼的橡胶被套在了自己的那处坚挺上面，随后男人便重新开始继续自己手上的活计。不久，他感到另一根稍小但却同样炙热的硬挺靠在了自己那根旁，同时被那只手撸弄着，接着，一个塑料小包装便被递到了他的手里，他将包装撕开，将里面无色无味的黏滑液体挤出一些在自己的手心，用这种液体润湿了自己的手指。帕斯特纳克先生心领神会地略微翘起臀部，以便迎接何塞从后面探过来，沾满润滑的手指对自己进行扩张。

何塞单手扶稳帕斯特纳克先生的臀部，感受着对方细嫩的皮肤，另外一只沾着润滑的手在他的臀缝中摸索，找到了对方放松又收缩着等待着自己的后穴。起初他只是用一根手指谨慎地在对方紧致富有弹性的甬道中探索，但帕斯特纳克先生对这种事情显然并不陌生，很快便扭动起窄臀催促着何塞加快速度。很快，何塞便开始用三根手指同时向不同方向扩张起帕斯特纳克先生的肠道，一边在那一片湿热柔软中摸索着寻找最能让对方感到愉悦的那点。

年长些的男人脸上逐渐开始泛起红晕，喘息也变得越发急促。他开始动手解起自己衬衫的扣子来，而何塞见状，立刻明白了他的意图，也腾出一只手来帮忙。很快，衬衫的扣子便全部被解开，何塞将衬衫撩到一边，让男人单薄的胸膛和上面那两颗粉棕色的肉粒暴露在自己的面前，接着便顺势开始揉捏起一侧的乳头来，同时另一只手的动作也没有停下。

男人发出一声满足的叹息，闭上了双眼，头向后仰去，暴露出他线条优美的白皙脖颈。何塞真的很想啃上两口，但他知道对方肯定不会愿意的。于是他并没有这样做，而是低下头去，开始舔舐起男人另一侧的乳头，一开始仅仅只是浅尝辄止，见男人没有躲闪，他便继续自己嘴上的服务，不时将那一小粒乳头抿在嘴里，待那一侧的乳晕全部都被他的唾液沾湿之后，他便一口上去，将整个乳头连带着周围的乳晕全都含在了自己的口中，开始用唇舌细细品味起来，偶尔还夹杂着牙齿的轻咬。

帕斯特纳克先生显然对此非常满意。他的喘息中情欲的意味越发浓重，裸露在外的皮肤覆了一层薄汗，在何塞体贴入微的服侍之下深深地沉吟叹息，口中时不时还会因为瞬间加剧的快感而溢出细微的呻吟。他身上男士香水的气味随着因情欲而升高的体温扩散开来，何塞正使出浑身解数取悦的这具保养得当，柔韧而灵活的肉体此刻所散发出来的成熟魅力和何塞原本印象中这男人冷酷无情的禁欲形象形成了鲜明的对比，何塞此时只觉得自己硬得发疼，尽管他完全明白在这场性爱中他自己的感受完全不重要，他也感到灭顶的欲望快要冲昏了自己的头脑，他真的快要忍不住了，只想赶紧进入这具滚烫而紧致的美妙肉体，但他知道自己不能轻举妄动，否则——

然而帕斯特纳克先生先动了。他稍微从何塞身上起身，调整了一下自己的位置，接着握住何塞那根被安全套包裹住的阴茎，把这根滚烫笔直的柱体向自己的身后引去。何塞接收到了这一信号，将手指从对方体内撤出，从对方手里接过自己的勃起，他能感到自己扶着帕斯特纳克先生纤细的腰身的那条手臂由于激动而有些颤抖，他终于可以——

他将自己那根东西肿胀充血滚烫的头部对准了帕斯特纳克先生的后门，用手支撑着它以确保它能够笔直地竖立，而帕斯特纳克先生也配合地将那蘑菇头纳入自己的后穴，接着慢慢向下坐去——

他直坐到底，何塞的阴茎终于尽根没入了他的体内，两个人同时发出了满足的叹息，何塞能够感觉到对方那滚烫的紧致紧紧拥抱着他最想要得到刺激和释放的地方，还在不断用力收缩，光是认识到这一点所带来的快感和满足就已经让他感觉自己简直要直接泄出来了……但是他还不能，好戏才刚要开始呢，这时就缴械投降是不可能的，于是他便用力咬了咬自己的下唇，用疼痛让自己缓过神来。接着那个男人再度吻上何塞的唇，这一次竟意外地温柔和慵懒，虽然他的肠道仍然紧紧咬着何塞不放松，但他似乎并不急于立刻动作，只是悠闲地同何塞交换着唾液，用唇舌互相爱抚，感受着对方口腔内部的温暖和湿润，在急促翻滚着，威胁着要吞没一切的激情浪潮之中短暂地喘息一下，享受片刻的温存。

接着帕斯特纳克先生的唇离开了何塞的；这个吻是如此绵长，一丝晶亮的唾液都被带了出来，在两人间藕断丝连。

那个男人那甚至在这种时刻都无比锐利的目光注视了何塞的双眼片刻。

随后他抱住何塞，维持着骑跨在他腿上的姿势，开始运用起自己腰身和腿部的力量动作起来。

何塞知道，自己的工作最重要的部分要开始了。

他便也配合着怀抱中年长些的男人的节奏，运用胯部的力量向上顶撞起来，力度如此之大，他甚至都听到了怀里帕斯特纳克先生的呼吸破碎的声音。意识到自己可能有些用力过猛，他便稍微放缓了节奏，两个人磨合了片刻，很快，他们便找到了一个让彼此都感到最为合适的频率和角度，肉体拍击的声音在空旷的洗手间里无比响亮地回响着，两人身体相连接的地方不断溅出液滴。两个人默契配合着的身体在一起运作得如此和谐，产生出源源不断的快感让彼此都感到无比愉悦。帕斯特纳克先生完全沉醉在了何塞带给他的快感之中，他拉长的吐息中甚至都带上了娇嗔的意味，何塞对他体内最为敏感的那点反复的撞击刺激每一次都让他毫无保留地高声发出好听的呻吟声，丝毫不掩饰自己深陷情欲的事实。而那个男人在整个过程中还都在以那样恰到好处的力度和频率收缩着夹紧何塞不断钉进自己体内的那根滚烫充血的硬挺，这真的让由于忙碌的社畜生活已经那么久都没有过性生活的何塞也要爽得不行了，忍住不去发出奇怪的声音真的变得越来越难，尤其是在自己身上畅快地骑乘着的总裁先生那么诱人，还在不断发出那么动听的叫声的时候，他知道如果附近有人肯定早就能听到他们了，但是这是公共场合，还不是一般的公共场合，是在公司里面，对他来说这真的过于羞耻——

他强忍叫出来的冲动，向上一顿猛烈地冲刺。

“……啊……”连续而准确地的激烈冲撞让帕斯特纳克先生发出更加高亢的叫声。“对——就这样——太棒了——太棒了——还要——”

总裁先生以这样热烈的方式称赞着自己的性技，何塞怎么还能克制住自己。

反正总裁先生叫得如此大声，该听到的人，不该听到的人，只要是能听到的人，一定早就听到了。

于是何塞也爆发出来一阵低吼，这一次他直接抱着帕斯特纳克先生，从马桶上站起了身，将对方直接按在了厕所隔间的墙上，扶着他的双腿直接开始猛攻。

他的身体不断撞在隔板上发出沉闷的砰砰声，但何塞已经不在意那些事了。

他现在只在乎一件事，那就是使出浑身解数，将现在他抱在怀里的这个男人干到射出来。他甚至已经不在乎自己能不能达到顶峰，因为此时此刻何塞面前的景象真的让他觉得此生足矣，他竟然那么荣幸地能够和这个世界上最为强大的男人做爱，还发现对方竟对性爱如此食髓知味，禁欲的冷酷外表之下竟然隐藏着这样香艳的肉体，而那些他在过去万花丛中所练就的熟稔技巧此刻刚好派上了用场，最为让他得意洋洋的是，此时此刻让这个叱咤风云的人物欲仙欲死的不是别人，正是他何塞……能有这样一次体验他夫复何求啊。他甚至感觉过去这几个月在辛特拉公司累死累活的日子都是值得的了。他真的死而无憾了。

如此突然而剧烈的体位改变让帕斯特纳克先生吃了一惊，然而他很快便适应了，享受起何塞对他更加密集猛烈的攻势。起初他还试图说些什么，然而很快过于强烈的力度和快感便让他完全无法说出任何连贯的话来，他的呼吸凌乱，除了嗯嗯啊啊的叫声之外，什么声音也发不出来了，脚趾都爽得蜷曲起来。最后，他终于承受不住何塞的猛烈抽插，发出几声拖长了的呻吟，射了出来，白浊的液体甚至喷在了何塞的衬衫下摆上。而何塞也喘息着，发出最后几声吼叫，也达到了高潮，帕斯特纳克先生刚刚释放过的身体仍然在余韵中包裹着他痉挛，他一股脑全都释放在了套子里。

接着他便脱力地长叹了一声，坐回到马桶盖上，但并没有松开帕斯特纳克先生，总裁先生安全地重新回到了坚实的地面。他靠在马桶水箱上，大口大口地喘息着，半闭着眼睛，已经无暇顾及下半身的泥泞，直到这个时候他才意识到：他太累了。他模模糊糊地感觉到帕斯特纳克先生把自己疲软下来的阴茎上的那个套子取了下来，取走了水箱盖上的衣服，然后开始窸窸窣窣地重新穿戴起来，但是他已经顾不上那么多了。

他真的好累……他要好好歇一会。

过了片刻，他意识到自己面前的男人已经穿戴整齐，而他自己仍然是满身大汗，全身除了衬衫和领带之外不着寸缕，刚刚释放过的疲软阴茎耷拉在腿上。他仍然因为刚才剧烈的运动浑身发热，头脑还没有完全从那一波强烈的快感当中清醒过来，仍然沉浸在刚才激烈的性爱所带来的美妙高潮的余韵之中，而那个站在自己面前，俯视着自己的男人除了面颊上仍然稍带红晕以外，身上已经没有什么证据能够说明刚刚所发生的一切。

何塞努力直起身想要对上那个男人的目光，但是那个男人的眼镜明亮的反光让他看不到对方的眼睛，帕斯特纳克先生又恢复了那种高深莫测的姿态。何塞闭上眼睛，叹了口气。

“一会有人会给你送一套新的衣服来……然后你就可以回去了。明天……你可以不必再来上班了。”

男人冰冷的语气比平时更加温柔。其中甚至还夹杂着一丝让何塞无法理解的怜悯。

何塞睁开眼睛，看向那个男人。但那一瞬间他似乎看到了一些让他浑身发冷的东西：他觉得帕斯特纳克先生眼镜的后面一瞬间仿佛闪过了一丝可怕的红色，这给了他一种古怪的感觉：站在自己面前的男人好像不是帕斯特纳克先生了，比帕斯特纳克先生要可怕得多——不，甚至不是人类，而是某种有着人的外形和轮廓但却要可怕上无数倍的东西。

但那种感觉只持续了一刹那。

等他回过神来，他意识到帕斯特纳克先生正带着一种意外罕见的温柔神情注视着他。

他在何塞的唇上浅浅留下一吻，几乎可以说得上是一个纯真的吻，然后便离开了。

留下何塞一个人仍然坐在厕所马桶盖上，上气不接下气，试图理解刚才所发生的一切。

一会会有人送来新的衣服……然后我便可以回家了。

他还说我明天可以不必来上班了……这会不会意味着……不，我最好还是不要这么快就产生那种非分之想，毕竟一切才刚刚……

刚才是怎么回事……？感觉好可怕……那是什么？

唉，大概是我太累了产生了些幻觉吧。真的……太累了。好久没这样过了……我都已经和这个男人发生了这种事情……我还有什么可怕的呢？我还能要求什么呢？

那天何塞到家以后，一直在努力从今天所发生的一切当中把自己的心情平复下来。

到了晚上，他便早早上床睡觉了。

他闭上了眼睛——然而过了片刻，他便突然意识到，自己已经再也没有机会重新睁开自己的双眼了。

最后，何塞终于明白了帕斯特纳克先生所说的——“明天你可以不必再来上班了”是什么意思。


	3. Chapter 3

辛特拉集团首席执行官布莱恩·帕斯特纳克终于结束了一天繁忙的工作。

他进入电梯，连续按了三下由铃铛标志表示的呼叫按钮，接着按照熟记于心的顺序用电梯楼层按钮按出了那段密码。

电梯里面的灯光瞬间熄灭了，接着红色的应急灯光亮起，整部电梯开始如同失去控制一般抖动着加速，而电梯中暗红色的灯光也随着电梯的激烈抖动不断闪烁着，眼看这部电梯就要发生严重的事故，机损人亡——然而帕斯特纳克先生脸上的表情却没有丝毫变化，甚至还带着一丝悠闲，仿佛这一切对他来说都是稀松平常的生活琐事，这部失控下坠的电梯也并不是要直接带他下地狱，而只是带他回家而已。

不知道过了多久，电梯颤抖着，停了下来。

电梯里的灯光停止了闪烁，但日光灯也没有亮起。电梯的内部仅由暗红的微弱灯光照亮，十分昏暗。

电梯的楼层指示显示为六楼。

电梯的门自动打开来，帕斯特纳克先生就这样从阴暗的电梯里大踏步地走进了门外一望无尽的黑暗中，他消失在伸手不见五指的黑暗尽头，但他稳健的脚步丝毫没有犹豫或拖沓，仿佛前路并不是漆黑一团，反倒是光明无限似的。

帕斯特纳克先生的脚步声回荡在伸手不见五指的黑暗之中。他的脚步不急不缓，听起来他完全知道自己步行的方向……和最终的目的地。

脚步声不知道响了多久……最后停下了。

黑暗之中，一个红色的光点亮了起来。

接着，一个声音响了起来。

“你是谁？“那声音中带着一丝急躁，不信任，但毫无疑问，这就是布莱恩·帕斯特纳克本人的声音。

“布莱恩·帕斯特纳克。“布莱恩用完全一样的声音平静地说出了自己的名字。

“哦，你可算回来了。“布莱恩自己的声音不满地嘟哝道。

紧接着，黑暗当中突然出现了一道明黄色的光线，这道光越来越宽，似乎是在虚空当中开了一扇门——

布莱恩的身影走入那道光线，接着那道光线又逐渐变窄，最后消失了，这片黑暗重又恢复了虚无和寂静，就仿佛这里什么东西也没有存在过一样。

布莱恩进入玄关，换上拖鞋，把自己的西装外套和领带脱下来，挂在门口的衣架上。

门口华丽的穿衣镜里，布莱恩的镜像决定不再服从物理学定律的约束，直接靠在镜框的边缘，上下打量着自己在物质世界中的镜像。

“看得出来……你对我送你的情人节礼物很满意。“布莱恩的镜像脸上带着一个玩味的笑容。虽然他们的声音完全一样，但布莱恩听着镜像狡诈的油腔滑调，不禁心生厌烦。

他布莱恩·帕斯特纳克本人是绝不会这样讲话的。

“什么礼物，“布莱恩冷冷地说了一句，表情很不耐烦。他走进盥洗室，打开洗手台的水龙头，温暖的水流了出来。他把手放在水流中冲着。

“你说呢？“洗手台的梳妆镜里，布莱恩的镜像的嘴唇扭曲成一个狡黠的笑容。”我都看见了，毕竟当时我也在那。你玩得开心极了……要我说，有些太开心了。“

布莱恩的镜像的眼中瞬间掠过一抹血红。

“你说那个叫何塞的员工？“布莱恩白了自己的镜像一眼，冲干净手上的香皂泡沫，用毛巾把手擦干。”原来还真是你安排的啊。我当时就觉得有些蹊跷。“

“当然。你要知道，为了这个情人节礼物，我可是煞费苦心啊，提前了半年就开始准备。这个人可让我一顿好找……所以实际上可不止半年。在录取结果上动手脚当然是再容易不过的事，难的是给他找一个合适的位置……我肯定不可能让他活得舒坦，但我也不能把他压得气都喘不过来……把他搞得阳痿了就得不偿失了。我对我那天的一番操作简直太得意了……“

“行，那你就说说你是怎么操作的。“布莱恩在洗手间门口的沙发上坐下，开始涂起护手霜。他嘴上这么说着，但他看都不看咖啡桌上梳妆镜里自己的倒影。

布莱恩的倒影显然注意到了他的不屑。然而他仍旧十分自我地继续自己的滔滔不绝。

“连着半个月加班到半夜，再把五个项目都压到他头上，让他三天内做完……他肯定得熬几个通宵。但这都是再简单不过的事……我就是想让他多喝些又浓又黑的咖啡而已。而这咖啡……才是我最喜欢的部分……”

“何塞的一个上司有偷窃癖。这再妙不过了——她去医院看病之前，我略施小计，就让她偷到了两盒速尿。全都倒进何塞办公室的饮水机里——反正他们办公室只有他一个人用那个饮水机里的水。其他人都更情愿在楼下的便利店买咖啡和饮料，因为大家都知道，这种公共场所的饮水机脏极了——而何塞那个穷鬼，累死累活也没赚到几个子儿，只能从那个饮水机里喝水了！哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“只不过我低估了他膀胱的功能。毕竟，他有个那样的父亲……他几乎都要把办公室里的咖啡粉全都用光了，还是没见他去上厕所。没办法，为了让他在工作时间也还是忍不住去上厕所，我只能大发慈悲地做些违背我原则的善事了，毕竟这可都是为了你啊，我亲爱的布莱恩。”

布莱恩厌恶地皱起鼻子。“太缺德了。”

镜子里，布莱恩的倒影哈哈大笑起来。

“你竟然还在和恶魔讲道德啊，我亲爱的布莱恩……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。从来就没有过那种搞笑的东西——但我就是喜欢你这一点。“镜中的恶魔眯起了眼睛，打量着布莱恩。

“不，我只是觉得你搞的这些不入流的恶作剧很没品而已。“布莱恩正色道。”如果你所谓的恶魔行径也不过如此的话——“

“但你心里完全清楚这些仅仅是一些小小的余兴节目……我到底能做些什么，都做了些什么，你心里清楚得很，布莱恩。这么多年来，我们两个可是一起做了很多大事啊，你说呢？而且你嘴上说觉得‘没品‘，还不是很享受这些恶作剧带来的成果？这可是我耗费半年多苦心为你准备的情人节礼物啊，布莱恩，你就是这样感谢你的情人的？你伤了我的心……”镜中恶魔的话语声渐渐低了下去，化为了一阵嘶嘶声，仿佛是一条蛇在吐着信子。

“你没有心。”布莱恩立刻说。

“天啊，布莱恩。”恶魔露出一副很受伤的样子，然而布莱恩完全清楚对方只是在假装。“这话可太伤人了……确实，我不是人……但这种话……你怎么忍心开口对你最亲密无间的伴侣说出这种话来？”

布莱恩停止了手上的动作，把护手霜的瓶子扔到一边。

“确实，我承认，这是个不错的情人节礼物，我也很喜欢。但我不满意的是你处理这个礼物的方式！我才刚刚用过一次，就被你处理掉了，这实在是太暴殄天物了！更不用说……你‘处理‘掉那个礼物之后留下的烂摊子……那些文书工作……很多都要经过我手……你嘴上说着要送我情人节礼物，确实，我是爽了那么一次，然而事后给你擦屁股的麻烦和这个礼物给我带来的快乐根本不相称……你起码也要让我用上三四次，最后还要让我享受一下让这位年轻的何塞在屈辱和痛苦中乞求我结束他的生命的乐趣才像话吧！这样即使事后会有些麻烦，但起码带来的快乐也是完全值得那个麻烦的！”

布莱恩从沙发上站起身。

“我要去睡觉了。”他冷淡地说。“不要烦扰我。”

“知道吗，布莱恩……你现在的反应恰恰证明了我的决定是对的。没错，这二十年来，你确实变得精明多了，残忍多了，更加成熟了……说起话来像个生意人。而且是很成功的那种——但并不仅如此。你是站在世界顶点的那个男人——我很高兴。因为这些都是我一手造成的……但是对我，你为何还要如此斤斤计较？计较着盈亏和得失——“

布莱恩转过身，重新面对着咖啡桌上的梳妆镜。

“就好像你没有在计较一样。”他平静地说。“我知道。你是在吃何塞的醋吧。你怕我对他太上心，冷落了你——”

恶魔的牙齿咬得格格直响。

“即使我只是想玩玩他而已，你都不让。真是心胸狭隘。”撂下这句话，布莱恩便转身打算离开，回到自己的卧室。

他走出去几步，就听到身后镜子碎裂开来的声音。

不只是他背后咖啡桌上那面小小的梳妆镜。

玄关和洗手间的方向都传来玻璃碎裂的声音，而客厅和餐厅的方向传来的声音则更加不祥……

“好吧。”布莱恩叹了口气。他终究还是无法对镜子里面倒映出的那位恶魔心狠。

他向着客厅走去。

果不其然，组成天花板的镜面上出现了巨大的裂纹，其中一道甚至直接穿过了华丽的枝形吊灯的基座，那吊灯看起来摇摇欲坠。客厅前后两面墙体上相对着的宽广镜面上也出现了一些裂痕，中间所映出的无限循环着的虚幻空间好像有解体的风险。

布莱恩环顾四周，最后转过身，面对着客厅一面墙上出现了裂纹的镜子。镜子中映出来的无数个布莱恩的镜像也随着他一起转身。布莱恩面对着镜中自己的倒影，以及无限循环着的，无数个倒影的倒影。

“我太了解你了。一旦是你打定主意想要做的事……就算是我也不可能阻止。”他对着镜中那个看上去和自己别无二致的影像说道。

但那个影像不是布莱恩。

他与布莱恩别无二致……除了眼睛。

他如同煤炭一样黑的眼球深不可测，本该是虹膜的区域却闪烁着猩红的刺眼光芒。

在这个影像的身后，还有无数个影像……但他们都不是布莱恩的倒影。

他们都有着同样发着猩红光芒的骇人双目。

然而布莱恩丝毫没有退却，甚至没有显露出任何慌张不安的迹象。他直视着镜中的雅痞恶魔，以及恶魔的身后那些虚幻的空间里所映出的无数个恶魔的虚像。

“你是心胸狭隘。这是你自己也不得不承认的事实。我是斤斤计较。对这点我不会否认，我若不斤斤计较，便也不是今天的这个我。”布莱恩露出了一个苦笑。

但是镜中的恶魔雅痞没有笑。他无数的镜像没有一个露出笑容。

“当年你强迫了我签下那份合同，强迫我把灵魂卖给了你。我确实曾为此非常苦恼……然而为这种无法改变的事感到遗憾毫无意义，更何况如果没有这份合同……当年我刚入职时发生的事情就会成为一桩巨大的丑闻……“

“但现在……我……应该说……我并不讨厌。我发现……我对现在的自己很满意。所以……这大概并不是一件坏事……”

恶魔的嘴角悄悄地向上扬起。

“你终于不再那么嘴硬了。”他说。“你终于亲口对我承认，你爱我了。”

布莱恩微微吃了一惊。他本来只是想主动退让一步，和雅痞讲和，然而对方却做出了这样的理解……不过，就算他愿意这样理解，这也是他的事情，对他布莱恩并没有影响。

但他明白和恶魔游戏的规则。

若是如此干脆的承认，反而会让雅痞感到无聊。

“你觉得我和恶魔谈论道德荒谬，那么你一个恶魔，和人类谈论爱，又算是什么呢？”布莱恩反唇相讥。“你连爱的能力都没有……没有资格谈论这个话题。”

镜子的另一面，恶魔的眼睛像煤块一样炽热地燃烧着。

“我有没有这个能力是另一回事……但是你有，而且你早就身不由己地……爱上了我……“

恶魔开始解自己衬衫的纽扣。一粒，接着一粒。

布莱恩到家已经半个多小时了，但他领口处的那粒纽扣仍然扣得紧紧的。

然而，随着恶魔一粒粒解开自己的纽扣，布莱恩自己的衬衫也随着恶魔的动作，一粒接一粒地松开来。他几乎能感受到恶魔炽热的双手在自己胸前的动作。

“我才不会爱你。“布莱恩平静地说。”托你的福，我早就已经没有那个能力了。“

“没错。“恶魔道。他露出尖利的牙齿，抬起手，咬破了自己手腕处的皮肤。

布莱恩的手腕上也裂开了一道伤口，开始渗出血滴。

他抬起手，舔了舔。

铁锈的味道。他自己并不认为自己的血液有什么特别的味道。

然而镜中的恶魔却似乎对此很满意。

“你早就没有那个能力了……因为你把你的爱全部给了我。而这就是证据……“他舔舔嘴唇，仍旧在回味着布莱恩的鲜血的味道。

布莱恩无奈地摇了摇头。他知道雅痞巧舌如簧，诡计多端，他的花言巧语危险又毒辣，但布莱恩终究还是人类。

他的内心深处，也有着脆弱和柔软的地方。

而那个地方……

就是他自己的镜像。

雅痞恶魔。

“行了，我认输。“布莱恩自暴自弃地把被恶魔解开的衬衫丢到一旁。”是你赢了。我要去睡觉了——“

“一个人？“雅痞靠在镜面上，向外望着一脸挫败的布莱恩。”不会很寂寞吗？而且我刚刚送了你一份那样合你心意的情人节礼物……难道你不觉得自己该给我点什么作为回礼吗？“

布莱恩又恢复了冷淡的样子。

“抱歉。”他说着，然而语气里还是没有丝毫歉意。“毕竟我不像你一样，二十四小时都得闲，想出来的时候就出来，什么事都可以随着自己心意。不好意思，我没能抽出时间精力给你准备情人节礼物。”

然而雅痞却丝毫没有生气的样子。

“你能送我的最好的东西就在这里啊。”他得意洋洋地笑着，不怀好意地上下打量着布莱恩。

布莱恩知道雅痞恶魔想要干什么……

或者说，他以为自己知道。

“我明白了。”他点点头。“那么我这就去找你。“

恶魔脸上的坏笑越发灿烂了。

“我等着你来。“他脸上的笑容就好像一个恶作剧即将得逞的小孩一样。

布莱恩睁开双眼。

这个地方的景象和上次又不一样了。

此刻他正处于一片昏暗的红光中……但等等，并不是红光。只是墙纸，地毯，窗帘以及家具全都是暗红色系的，光线又很微弱，以至于他以为周围都是红光。

他感到周身有些异样的感觉，好像有种束缚……但并不全然是……而且在有些地方，更甚——等一下？他穿着的是什么？他刚才不是已经把衬衫脱掉了……吗？

布莱恩向自己身上看去。

他穿着一件红色的……这是什么？他摸索着自己的领口和衣服的下摆。这是……一条裙子？而且还不仅如此……

他狐疑地注视着自己胸前那两处微微隆起的小丘。试探着用手摸了摸。

并没有特别高耸……但是……很软……

而且在他按压那两处低矮的小丘的时候，从那里的皮肤和组织传来了绝不可能弄错的触感。

除此之外，在衣服的里面……下面……而且他还闻到了香水的味道……

布莱恩大概明白了恶魔想要的是什么样的情人节礼物。他以前也不是没有做过类似的事。

他会给他的……在这个过程中，他们两个都可以找到一些快乐……

至少，现在布莱恩是这么想的。

“秀影，你醒了。“布莱恩听到自己的声音说。这显然是雅痞。但他是在和谁说话……

布莱恩四下张望。他看到坐在自己对面的雅痞正穿着那套恶魔先生的服装，血红的恶魔面具的眼孔中那两点红光直直地注视着他。他并没有看到这里有除自己和恶魔以外的第三人，更何况这里也绝不可能有……而且……他逐渐开始发现……

尽管装潢的配色变成了红色，但这里所有的东西和辛特拉夫妇的卧室布置一模一样。衣柜，壁纸，双人床，窗帘，梳妆台，包括他们两人此刻所在的咖啡桌和椅子，甚至墙上的画框，画里废墟的黑色剪影和血红色的背景对比鲜明。

布莱恩明白了自己的角色。

布莱恩能感觉到在咖啡桌的下面，一只脚不安分地轻轻踢着他的腿；他的注意力从周围的环境回到面前的雅痞身上。他的笑容越发放肆了，露出尖利的牙齿，红色旗袍的开叉几乎一直到布莱恩的腰间，恶魔的脚顺着布莱恩的小腿滑过他穿着黑色丝袜的皮肤，轻轻勾了两下他的吊袜带，然后向着他更加私密的地方过去……

布莱恩感到约束着自己阴茎根部的纤维绷得更紧了些。

恶魔隔着繁复精美的蕾丝用脚挑逗着布莱恩的那处，尽管他仍然坐在椅子上，两腿之间也被旗袍的布料覆盖着，但他大腿和臀部的皮肤都起了鸡皮疙瘩，这种感觉和直接将性器裸露在外不同，但这样猥亵的行为所带来的背德感也让他感到格外兴奋。

于是，布莱恩也分开自己的双腿，也把自己穿着黑色丝袜和红色高跟鞋的脚向着对面伸过去，用前脚掌隔着裤子磨蹭着对方腿间那处明显的隆起。恶魔那双煤块般炯炯发光的眼睛半闭起来，轻轻叹息着，似乎对布莱恩细致的关照十分满意。

“你是一个好妻子，秀影……我不该无视掉你的虚荣心。你如此天生丽质……理应配得上最精致的雕饰……“

雅痞突然直起身，用手抓住了布莱恩的小腿，轻轻摩挲着泛着光泽的黑色丝袜纤维，感受着他紧致有弹性的肉体，这一下让布莱恩措手不及。

恶魔突然站起身来，走到布莱恩的身边，用罕有的温柔轻轻拉起他的手，示意他起身，接着揽住他的腰身，扶着他向梳妆台的方向走去。他们走得很慢——雅痞恶魔甚至考虑到了布莱恩仍然穿着高跟鞋的事实。恶魔这一切有违他平素的做法都让布莱恩感到微微的不祥，然而这里是恶魔的领地——他可以为所欲为。即便布莱恩有任何意见，也不会算数——布莱恩的意见从不会算数，他只能学着和恶魔讨价还价。

因此现在任何形式的违抗都是没有用的。

更何况此刻，还并没有出现什么失控的情况。

恶魔扶着布莱恩走到梳妆台前，轻轻按了按他的肩膀，示意他坐下。布莱恩端坐在镜子面前，里面原原本本地映出了他自己和他身后站着的恶魔的模样：他戴着眼镜的脸上化了妆，妆容并不浓烈，恰到好处地突出了他面容的优点，让他面部的线条变得更加柔和，更为女性化，颊上的两抹腮红和淡淡的口红让布莱恩的样子更显明艳动人。镜子里身着裙装的男子不再是那个冷酷无情的商业巨子，而是一位宛如从画中走出的窈窕佳人（♂）。

布莱恩讶异地睁大了双眼，那双褐色的眼睛亮了起来。

“看到了吗？你真的很美。“雅痞恶魔在布莱恩的身后轻抚着他卷曲的发丝。”我就知道你会很喜欢的……“布莱恩从镜子里看着恶魔的指尖从他的耳朵顺着脖子一路滑下去，抚过他的颈窝，锁骨……他的触碰如同羽毛一样轻柔，但却让他忍不住颤抖。

接着，恶魔微微弯下腰。他灼热的呼吸打在布莱恩的耳朵和脖颈上，那如同被火焰加热过的气流让他战栗不已，那高温的气流竟让他颈后的汗毛根根直立。

“你那么喜欢我的情人节礼物……我真的很高兴。”雅痞低声在布莱恩的耳边说，他讲话产生的气流变化简直让他心痒难耐。“是时候将你准备的礼物送给我了，秀影……为我履行你作为一个妻子的职责。虽然过了这么多年都毫无结果，但这并不妨碍我们再试试，对不对？如果真的能有一个妹妹，我们的女儿一定也会很高兴的……来吧，秀影……给我生个孩子……”

雅痞的手已经开始不安分地解起布莱恩旗袍领口的扣子。

“好的，若昂……让我们……再试一次……”布莱恩脸上现出浅浅的笑意，腮红的颜色更明显了。他从梳妆台前站起身，开始解开雅痞的领带和衬衫扣子，把他裤子的吊带也拆了下来。但雅痞似乎已经等不及了：他将布莱恩整个抱了起来，如同在抱一位新娘一样，布莱恩自觉地用手圈住了他的脖子，而被布莱恩脱下来的衬衫，领带和裤子吊带就被胡乱丢弃在原地。

雅痞恶魔抱着布莱恩，一路走到床边，直接把布莱恩扔在了双人床柔软的床垫上，接着，他也上了床，开始继续解开布莱恩解到一半的旗袍扣子。布莱恩也伸出手，开始帮恶魔解开他腰带的搭扣。

恶魔解开了旗袍上的最后一个盘扣，把布料掀开来。布莱恩这才完全看清楚自己内衣的款式。尽管布莱恩已经和恶魔玩过很多花样，这也并不是完全陌生的体验，但他所看到的一切还是令他惊叹……感到刺激。

精致的黑色蕾丝所组成的罩杯有一半是镂空的，只能堪堪遮住布莱恩的乳晕。组成罩杯的下半部的玫瑰蕾丝极为轻薄，根本无法起到遮挡的作用，布莱恩浅棕色的乳头和乳晕在下面呼之欲出，微微隆起的胸部和明显变大了的乳头在黑色蕾丝的衬托下显得格外美味。内裤的腰部几乎就在布莱恩的胯骨上，只由一条薄薄的蕾丝还有细细的松紧带构成，裆部仅有的两根带着蕾丝的松紧带在布莱恩的阴茎根部施加了些许束缚，然而松紧带带来的束缚感和蕾丝带来的摩擦感却让他感到更加兴奋。蕾丝内衣和内裤上的红色蝴蝶结更是为这一副香艳的景象平添了不少妩媚。

布莱恩的心脏狂跳不已，胸部随着急促的呼吸不断起起伏伏。他微微扭动了几下，试图让自己的心情稍微平静一点，然而毫无作用。雅痞恶魔俯视着他，布莱恩也直视着他的双眼，他完全没办法克制住自己目光中的期待。

恶魔的身体覆上了布莱恩的，被布莱恩揽住，接着，恶魔便对着布莱恩的唇吻了下去，与此同时，布莱恩几乎在用自己的双手将他拉向自己。两双唇终于相遇，便如饥似渴地相互索求起来，牙齿和舌头彼此激烈地碰撞，两个人口腔中的津液肆意地流动，交换，融合着。吸吮，咂摸和吞咽的声音不绝于耳，布莱恩尽管身处下方却仍然用手臂死死地将恶魔压制在自己身上不让他移动，抢夺着这个吻的主导权，甚至开始撕咬起对方的嘴唇和口腔的黏膜，但恶魔也毫不示弱，充分利用着自己的恶魔力量和尖锐牙齿的优势。这个吻充满了刺激的火药和硫磺的味道，恶魔和布莱恩互不相让，都想把对方拆吃入腹。虽然布莱恩一度占了上风，翻过身来把恶魔压在了自己身下，但凡人的力量毕竟无法和恶魔相比，很快气喘吁吁的布莱恩便再次落在了下风。

当这个吻终于断开时，布莱恩已经气喘吁吁，大汗淋漓，他升高的体温使得他周身香水的气息更加馥郁。雅痞骑跨在布莱恩的腰上，低头嘲弄地看着他。

“你就放弃吧。你赢不了的。”

“布莱恩笑了。他硬邦邦的鸡巴紧贴着自己的小腹，充血的头部鲜艳欲滴。

“我不在意结果。这样的事……如果我就那样轻易任你摆布，还有什么乐趣可言？“

恶魔舔了舔自己的嘴唇。那上面还残留着布莱恩的血液。

真是美味，他想着。

但是今晚他将要对这个男人做的事情……比他甘美的血液还有他们禁断的交合都要甜美得多。

他俯下身。布莱恩知道他要做什么，闭上了眼睛，微微打开双腿。这一次会很刺激的吧……

然而，布莱恩想象中的事情并没有发生。取而代之的，是落在他微微颤动着的眼睑上近乎温柔的一吻。

布莱恩睁开眼睛，有些狐疑地看着恶魔。

“不来享用你的礼物吗？这是你应得的。“布莱恩对恶魔说。”我已经提前准备好了……这里……“他把手向腿间探去，主动分开膝盖，把内裤裆部的带子拨到一边，暴露出他自己润滑好的洞口。

“不，不必。“恶魔红色的虹膜熊熊燃烧着，黑色的瞳孔深不可测。他没有笑。这一切，还有刚刚恶魔那反常的态度，都给布莱恩一种极为不祥的感觉：他以为自己已经摸透了恶魔的脾性，以为自己已经充分发挥出自己的优势，不至于和恶魔的相处中处于完全的劣势，大部分时间里都和恶魔相安无事，甚至很享受他的陪伴……他已经好几年没有因为雅痞恶魔而陷入任何艰难的境地了，他以为自己已经习惯了这一切，而且恶魔所做的一切基本都不会再让他手足无措，不会再发生任何异状了……难道说……

“布莱恩。“雅痞恶魔叫了他的名字。布莱恩本能地绷紧了身子。

这真的让他感到很不妙。

他隐隐感到自己的记忆里有什么东西在骚动。

他有一种……很久没有过的，厄运即将到来的预感。

布莱恩没有吭声。他一动不动，只是瞪着居高临下看着自己的雅痞。

“在我告诉你，让你为我履行你作为一个妻子的职责的时候……我是认真的。给我生个孩子吧，布莱恩。“

布莱恩不敢置信地瞪着恶魔。他一定是听错了。

“什么？“

“你听到我说的话了。没有错。为我履行你作为一个妻子的职责，布莱恩·帕斯特纳克。给我生个孩子——“

“我不是你的妻子！更不能给你生孩子！我甚至根本就不是女——“布莱恩大喊出声，抗议着。但他的话被恶魔落在他唇上的另一个吻所吞没了。

“我知道，我知道，布莱恩。“雅痞跨在布莱恩身体的两侧，用手支撑着自己，将布莱恩困在床铺和自己的四肢之间的空间里，俯视着他，接着，他伸出其中一只手，开始轻柔地抚摸着布莱恩化了淡妆的面颊，从他的脸颊一路向下，从他的脖颈，锁骨，到他的肩膀，脸上带着怜爱轻轻爱抚着被他用魔法催熟，微微隆起的双乳，再顺着他躯干的曲线一路来到他的下身，略微套弄了几下他的勃起，他的手顺着柱身一路向后，先是拨弄了几下阴囊，接着把手指探进那两根松紧带之间，来回抚弄起他的会阴处和肛门周边来……

布莱恩开始发抖。

“你……你不会……你该不会是要……“布莱恩本能地想要向着自己宝贵的男性象征的方向伸出手，确定它们是否仍然好整以暇地呆在原来的位置，但他却发现自己的身体纹丝不动，完全不受自己的掌控。他甚至没办法把头低得更深些，好看清恶魔到底要在那个重要的地方做些什么。

他本能地恐慌起来。

“不……不要这样……求求你……其他的一切，所有的……我都可以给你……就只有这个，这个……求求你，不要把它拿走……不要……“他嗫嚅着。

布莱恩知道雅痞恶魔是完全可以做到这样的事的。而且如果是他想做的事情，他就一定会做出来。

这么多年来的第一次，布莱恩·帕斯特纳克对自己的存在产生了动摇。

恶魔低头看着自己的动作对布莱恩产生的这一系列影响，哈哈大笑起来。

“这简直太有意思了！布莱恩……看到你的这个反应，我就已经知道这会是件很棒的礼物了。不过放心吧……我是不会把你的小弟弟拿走的。“布莱恩感到恶魔轻轻捏了捏他从蕾丝内裤前面的开口中探出来的，已经完全软下来的鸡巴和两颗卵蛋，为它们暂时还在那里松了口气，但他知道恶魔绝对会做出一些让他感到无法接受的事情。想到这个，布莱恩不禁感到自己的肚子都紧张得抽起筋来。

恶魔仍然在以温柔到难以置信的手法在他的会阴和肛门处轻拢慢捻着。他还能感到松紧带微微粗糙的材质。按理说在平时，这样的刺激很快便会激起布莱恩的性欲，但是此时此刻他真的感到无比恐慌，硬不起来了……而意识到自己无法勃起这件事则让他更为恐慌。

他该不会永远都硬不起来了吧？

他的肚子很痛，非常痛。他太紧张了，感觉自己的五脏六腑都在抽搐。他紧咬着牙关，几乎能感到冷汗一滴一滴地从他的额头上渗出来……

然后他听见雅痞恶魔轻轻地笑了。

那是一种不怀好意的笑，是恶作剧还有邪恶的计划得逞的笑，是一种对别人的不幸和痛苦——此时此刻，肯定是布莱恩的不幸和痛苦——幸灾乐祸的笑。布莱恩听见了这个笑声，就知道，一切都完了。

尽管他甚至还没有意识到到底发生了什么。

布莱恩真的很想知道到底发生了什么，自己的阳具是否已经被雅痞夺走。他已经顾不得自己的身体有没有被雅痞定住，本能地伸出手去，结果竟意外地发现自己又能动了。他内心怀着巨大的忐忑伸出手，摸到自己软塌塌，冰凉潮湿的阴茎和阴囊全都还在，不由得如释重负地长叹了一口气。

但是……恶魔的手仍然还在动作。布莱恩抬起头，看到恶魔脸上得意洋洋的嘲弄笑容越发明显了。他的红眼睛闪着愉快的光。

这不对。

他一定是做了些什么。

不可能只是这样而已……等等……那是什么……

从自己的双腿之间，从恶魔正在反复撩拨的地方，渐渐开始传出越来越明显的水声。可是恶魔的手指甚至没有进入自己的肛门，布莱恩所使用的润滑也没有多到会自发流出的程度。恶魔的手指所抚过的地方的感觉潮湿而陌生，每次恶魔的手指有意无意掠过他阴囊背面与会阴相接的某一点时他都会感到一种难以形容的异样感觉……虽然他仍然软着，但这种感觉……这种感觉就好像……好像是……

布莱恩本能地收紧了双腿，想要阻止恶魔的动作，让这种异常的感觉停止。但是……等一下，莫非……

布莱恩伸出一只颤抖的手，向着自己两腿之间摸过去。他摸过自己完好如初但是却因恐惧而疲软的阴茎以及阴囊，摸向后面的会阴——

但除了内裤的带子以外，他摸到的并不是本该在那里的会阴处干爽顺滑的皮肤。

是黏膜。层层叠叠，湿润黏滑的黏膜。黏膜的湿滑黏腻已经浸湿了内衣的带子，让它们也变得又黏又湿。在带子中间的开口，黏膜的中间似乎有一处略微薄弱的地方，但他甚至不敢用自己的手去触碰那里。他的手顺着这片黏膜的区域向阴囊背面和会阴相接的那一点摸去，黏膜在那里收束为一点与皮肤交汇，在黏膜区域缩到最窄的位置，层叠的黏膜交叉的那一点形成一个小小的凸起，在布莱恩的手指碰到那个凸起的时候，他再一次猝不及防地经历了那种怪异的感觉，就好像他的整个心都被揪紧了一样，一种他再熟悉不过的战栗瞬间从他的腰间蔓延开来——

“现在可以了。“雅痞恶魔低头看着布莱恩，脸上带着心满意足的微笑。“确实……你说得对，你确实不是女人，不能给我生孩子。但是不试试怎么知道。而作为恶魔——我自有办法。所以现在，你可以给我生孩子了。”

布莱恩瞪着恶魔，哑口无言。他完全不知道该说什么好，完全没有料到这件事的到来。

恶魔在布莱恩身边坐了下来，用他炙热的双手爱抚着布莱恩冰凉的平坦小腹。布莱恩不安地扭动着。

“从刚才你的表情来看，你的肚子似乎疼得很啊。”恶魔揉捏着那处光滑的皮肤。“现在应该已经不疼了吧？刚刚那么疼，是因为里面有新的器官在生长啊，有了那些东西，你才能给我生出孩子来啊。那些原来的器官自然会被推开给它们让路。现在已经完成了……所以应该已经不会再疼了。”恶魔的手反复地爱抚着布莱恩的小腹，就好像对他自己刚刚的工作很满意似的。

“只是……稍后还会疼一下。”恶魔的脸上再次显现出那个洋洋得意的笑容。“要知道……这一切可是我专门为你全新打造的啊。一切都是新的……包括这里。”恶魔的手再次抚过布莱恩双腿间新生的那个由重重湿润的黏膜所组成的区域，还故意用湿滑的内裤带子摩擦了几下，布莱恩不禁剧烈地颤抖了一下。“我特意按照自己的喜好把这里的封印做得很……牢靠……这样，在我破除这个封印的时候，在我终于可以亲自夺走你的处子之身的时候……”他的眼中突然闪过瞬间的愤怒，尖利的牙齿紧紧咬合着发出格格的响动，布莱恩猜想恶魔是想起了当年何塞和胡安对他做的一切，“我就可以用我最爱的方式……彻底地……征服你……”

布莱恩仍对刚刚发生的一切心有余悸，十分懊悔于今天晚上自己在恶魔面前的大意和软弱。他真的很生气……但现在说什么都已经晚了。

一旦是雅痞恶魔打算要做的事情，就算是他布莱恩·帕斯特纳克也不可能阻止。

准确地说，他布莱恩·帕斯特纳克是最不可能阻止雅痞恶魔去做他想要做的事情的人。

因为雅痞恶魔是他最大的弱点……也是唯一的弱点。

雅痞一定是看到了他脸上的不悦。因为他的手又开始温柔地抚摸起他的面颊来。

“不要生闷气了，亲爱的。你就要成为我的新娘了。准备迎接你的初夜吧——第一次肯定会痛，但是你会很喜欢的…… **你一定会很喜欢的** 。“他加重语气重复了一遍，布莱恩立刻明白了，在这件事上自己毫无讨价还价的余地。

他的嘴唇颤抖了几秒。

他闭上了眼睛，竭尽全力阻止泪水流出来。已经很久没有发生过能让他流泪的事情了。

但他并没有成功。泪水还是顺着他紧闭的眼角滑落了下来。

“嘘，嘘……别哭！这样一个大喜的日子怎么可以哭呢！”恶魔用舌头舔掉了布莱恩的眼泪，布莱恩感觉到自己的皮肤几乎都要被他灼热的呼吸烧伤了。“不要怕，我亲爱的……我会让你更加快乐的。然后你会怀上并生下我们的孩子。然后我们会度过幸福恩爱的一生……”

恶魔的语气充满了喜悦，兴奋和期待。

这简直太可怕了。

但他没有选择。

“如果这就是你想要的礼物的话……”布莱恩终于开口，仍然无法完全抑制住语气中的颤抖。“那么我准备好了。请你……来享用吧。”他认命地闭上了眼睛。

恶魔轻轻地笑了。

他轻轻地开始隔着那层蕾丝抚摸布莱恩微微隆起的柔软双乳。起初布莱恩因为恐惧和愤怒而感到本能的抗拒，全身绷得紧紧的，但是随着恶魔火热的双手轻柔的触碰抚摸，力度恰好的揉捏以及时机和位置都恰到好处的挑逗，布莱恩的身体渐渐放松了下来，甚至开始渴望恶魔给予他的胸部更多的触碰。他的胸部越发酸胀难耐，而且尽管他不愿承认，就连他腿间刚刚被恶魔创造出来的那个新的入口处也再次开始产生那种让他不安的感觉。他本想自己亲手缓解一下胸部的不适，然而他却发现自己的双手不知何时已经被牢牢地绑在了自己身后。

布莱恩不爽地哼了一声，但并没有对恶魔的擅自主张说什么。

这和他刚才做的事情比已经不算什么了。

恶魔继续撩拨着他的乳房。是他的错觉，还是那个地方比刚才涨得更大了？胸罩的罩杯带子已经开始勒得他有点难受了。他的胸部胀痛，瘙痒，而同时那个被困在粗糙的蕾丝带子后面的，本应属于女性的新生器官的所产生的反应甚至让他不敢面对，然而他的手却被绑在身后，根本无法挪动。他仍然倔强地不肯认输，却悲惨地失败了，还是没能忍住发出不适的喘息。

“感觉怎么样？”恶魔高热的触碰如同蜻蜓点水一般轻轻落在他的乳头上，而且间隔毫无规律，他根本不知道下一次让他心痒难耐的触碰什么时候会到来。“舒服吗？是不是想让我好好地摸你那里……最好还能吸一吸？我们就要有宝宝了……是时候开始准备奶水了。在你开始哺育我们的孩子之前……是不是……该让你的丈夫好好地检查一下这奶水的质量……”

布莱恩感到自己内心闷烧的愤怒和不甘又要爆发出来了。这么多年以来雅痞恶魔没少羞辱过他，但他一直都能或多或少找到一些方法来化解，然而这一次真的是……太过了。而且他对此毫无办法。恶魔的撩拨让他的体温开始升高，让他的身体再次开始产生生理上的兴奋，但同时……他也被恶魔气得浑身发抖。

他说不出话来，只能发出粗重的喘息，对恶魔怒目而视。

然而再次到来的性唤起和愤怒竟然让布莱恩不知不觉间又硬了起来。他的阴茎再一次直直地立起，戳着自己的小腹，留下一道水痕，然而他太生气了，以至于根本没有意识到。恶魔看到眼前的情境，不禁笑出声来。

“你笑什么？”布莱恩没好气地斥责了他一句。“有什么好笑的？”

“你。”恶魔仍旧难掩脸上的笑意，伸手拨弄了两下布莱恩的阴茎粉红的头部。“你刚才明明都吓阳痿了……然而现在却被我气得又能硬起来了。你要好好感谢我才是啊。”说着，恶魔又开始顺势套弄起那根重新站了起来的鸡巴。布莱恩铁了心，不愿发出哪怕一丁点声音，不想再让恶魔抓住一点可以用来羞辱他的把柄，他甚至竭尽全力，板起脸来，不要让任何能暴露出他生理反应的表情出现在自己的脸上。

一开始布莱恩做得似乎还很成功。不论雅痞恶魔如何挑逗他的阴茎，他的表情都几乎没有变化，那根硬挺虽然偶尔会抽搐两下，但并没有泄出来，只有偶尔抖动的嘴唇，太阳穴处爆起的青筋和脸上渗出的汗珠才能暴露出他正在竭尽全力克制自己的事实。

然而恶魔自有妙计。

他不再只是一味玩弄布莱恩的那根东西，而是转向了后面，他刚刚创造出来的器官和阴囊的交界处那个小小的凸起。那些黏膜已经被滑腻的液体浸透，恶魔随手蘸取了一些——在这样做的时候，布莱恩的下半身不由自主地颤抖了一下——浸湿自己的手指，接着用羽毛般轻柔的动作把这湿润的分泌物仔细涂抹在那里。

光是这个过程就让布莱恩不自觉地夹紧了双腿。

他喘息着，发出两声微弱的鼻音，但仍然坚持住了。

但恶魔当然注意到了。

“哦……没想到你还挺持久的。不过我已经知道了。你喜欢我摸你这里。你当然会喜欢了，因为这也是我给你的东西……”接着，恶魔开始用能把人逼疯的轻缓力度以极大的耐心玩弄着那里，不时用潮湿粗糙的带子摩擦过去，布莱恩大腿内侧的颤抖刚要有加剧的趋势，他便把手移开，仅偶尔以指腹短暂地掠过那里，而布莱恩的颤抖平静下来后，他便重新开始手上的动作……

恶魔并不着急。

夜晚还很长。

这里的夜晚无穷无尽，整个世界的夜晚都在这里。

他有的是时间和手段能让布莱恩再次屈服。

他明明躺在柔软的床垫上，然而却感觉自己像躺在针板上一样，根本无法安心。

他已经快要忍不住了……他知道，恶魔刚刚让他身上长出来的那个东西（他仍然没办法面对它）一直在分泌出那种略微粘稠的液体，现在他两腿之间已经湿得一塌糊涂了……乳房已经胀痛到了极点，内衣绷紧的松紧带让他觉得更加难受，腿间那个地方不断传来的感觉——不，他拒绝称其为快感，但是——那种感觉累积在他的腹股沟，不断地将那种战栗送往他的全身。他已经开始无法控制地轻轻扭动，恶魔不可能注意不到他的这个动作，他也已经控制不住自己的表情了……他只能紧紧地闭上双眼，紧咬牙关，守住最后的底线，拒绝承认那个地方的快感，拒绝用那里达到高潮——但是——已经越来越难了……他感觉自己的大腿根部都因为长时间的忍耐而酸痛不已……

就在他以为自己就要忍不住了的时候，恶魔突然停下了。

他下了床，居高临下地俯视着布莱恩。布莱恩仍然感觉到自己两腿之间的东西突突跳动着，乳房酸胀至极，手臂被绑在身后动弹不得。他抬头疑问地看着恶魔。

“这也太无聊了。”恶魔不屑地说，但是他骗不过布莱恩。他表面上不屑的语气背后满是自鸣得意。“你都不陪我玩。那好吧，那就依你的意思。太扫兴了，今晚就这样吧。”

他把自己的裤链拉上，把腰带搭扣重新扣好，然后转过身，向门的方向走去。

“等等！”布莱恩本能地喊出声来。他到底还是没能忍住。他在心里暗中骂了自己一句。他还是破功了……已经没办法挽回了。

恶魔停在了原地，但他没有回头。

“什么？你不是不想玩吗？”恶魔不以为然地说，但布莱恩听得出来他语气中胜利的喜悦。“那就依着你。你睡吧，我不会再烦扰你了。”

布莱恩叹了口气。他到底是无法胜过恶魔。

“不……我不是这个意思。”他无可奈何地说。“只是……我……我还不是很习惯。那个地方……毕竟……”

恶魔哼了一声。但布莱恩知道这只是他故作姿态而已。

他还是……不管他是被迫还是自愿，终究要陪恶魔把这个游戏玩下去。

“回来吧。”布莱恩觉得很丢脸，但他还是开口了。“是我不好，咱们继续吧。我没有要扫你的兴的意思。”

他实在太难受了。

他不安地在床上扭动。他的手被绑在身后，压在身下，已经开始发麻了。

恶魔慢慢地转过身来。布莱恩看到了他眼中一抹明显的笑意。

“既然你真的那么想要的话……就拿出点态度来。”恶魔笑得那么灿烂，他尖利的牙齿都露在外面。“求我。”

布莱恩愤恨而屈辱地移开了目光。恶魔以前也对他这样做过。这一直都让他感到很丢脸。然而他不愿承认的是，这种丢脸的感觉反而让他更加……

他不能就那么简简单单遂了恶魔的愿。恶魔可以让他乞求……但他至少也该想办法让自己的乞求听起来体面一些，他哪怕是乞求，也要有格调地乞求，这样至少能让他保留最可怜的一丝尊严。

他闭上眼睛，陷入了沉思。

“是要做下心理建设好开口求我吗？还是在想着该怎么求我？”恶魔走得更近了些，但他们之间还是隔着一段距离，布莱恩不可能碰到对方。“我知道你是想的。我知道你爱我，毕竟今晚你可是那么热烈地向我表白了你的心迹啊。你是愿意和我结合，让我使你受孕，然后生下我们的孩子并用你的奶水喂养她的，对吗？那就坦诚一点吧……就像今晚你向我表达你对我的深情一样坦诚一点吧……”

布莱恩知道他应该说什么了。

布莱恩脸上的腮红已经在刚刚和恶魔在床上的那一番争斗中差不多都被蹭掉了，但是他的脸却因为强烈的羞耻感而涨得比之前还要红。他最后一次闭上眼又睁开，最后一次试着克服内心的羞耻，接着开口了。

“雅痞恶魔——我的丈夫。“布莱恩开口道。”我请求你……与我结合。用你男性的象征征服我吧。”他停顿了一下，叹了口气，闭上眼睛，强迫自己继续说下去。“把你的精华播种在我的体内……让我得以孕育我们共同的后代。我请求你……尽情用我的乳汁满足你的饥渴。亲自品尝……品尝将用于滋养我们后代的养分……“

布莱恩的话说完了。他忍不住呻吟了几声。他真的很难受。这太让人羞耻了，但起码他已经尽量让自己的乞求带上了一些格调……这样……他的内心深处……起码还能感到一丝安慰……

雅痞轻轻地笑了。他摇摇头。

“天啊……这太让人感动了，我亲爱的，你那迷人的嘴唇竟然能为我吐出如此美妙的词句，我真该好好地亲吻它们才行……我不得不说我很喜欢。但这并不是我真正想要的。我真正想要的东西……非常简单。你知道答案的……它就在你心里……只要你肯开口说出来……我便会满足你……“

布莱恩绝望地闭上了眼睛。

他的策略到底没能奏效。他和恶魔的讨价还价还是失败了。

他睁开眼睛，深呼吸了好几次，才终于设法强迫自己开口。

“求求你……求求你……”布莱恩感到强烈的羞愧袭来。他真的希望自己在世界上任何一个地方，就是不要在这里……但是……他真的希望这样吗？

“求求你，雅痞。行行好……来对我做你想做的那些事吧。吸我的奶子……我真的，已经不行了……帮我……吸出来……把我的奶喝掉……还要狠狠地操我……操这个你在我身上新开的洞……然后全都射给我……射满……让我怀上你的孩子……“

布莱恩说不下去了。他的内心躁动不已。他感到自己已经要因为羞愧而死了。

他真的很难受。他的胸脯上好像有蚂蚁在爬一样。羞耻感反而让他的两套性器官分泌出了更多的液体，他的两腿之间又湿又热。他的手已经没有知觉了。

恶魔愉悦地玩味着布莱恩的哀求和他被欲望折磨着的样子。他看起来很高兴……但似乎却尚不满足于此。

“大声点……再诚恳一点。告诉我你想要什么，求我给你。然后我才会考虑考虑。”恶魔走到了床边，布莱恩几乎能用小腿蹭到他了，但是这还不够，这还远远不够……布莱恩发出一声绝望的哀鸣，眼睛里又开始泛起潮湿。

恶魔嘴角的笑意更浓了。

“求求你……”布莱恩吸了吸鼻子。他还在试图忍住泪水，然而已经没有用了，决堤的泪水盈满他发红的眼眶，顺着他的眼角不断地流下来。“求求你，雅痞。求求你好好玩弄我的奶子……我……”他哽咽了一声。“涨奶涨的好难受……好痒……好疼……所以求求你……帮我吸出来……吸我的奶子……把我所有的奶全都喝掉……”

布莱恩放弃了压抑哭泣的努力。反正已经无法挽回了。一切都无法挽回了。

“求求你用你的鸡巴使劲操我……这两个洞……都要……我会把我那里的第一次给你……求求你……全都射给我……两个洞里都要射满……让我怀上你的种……然后生下来……”

布莱恩几乎是抽泣着说出来的。他不知道这一次会不会让恶魔满意，他已经再也没办法……

然后他听到腰带搭扣的声音。接着是拉链被拉开的声音。

布料摩擦的窸窣声音。

他努力抬起头，想要看清发生的事情；接着他发现，自己的双手被解开了，又可以动了。他慢慢把手从身下移出来，完全不敢再动，因为血液开始回流进他被束缚了很久的手臂，让他感到刺痛难忍。他转过脸，看向此刻几乎是和他鼻尖碰着鼻尖的恶魔。他能够感到恶魔赤裸的身体所散发出的热度炙烤着自己。

“你真是个饥渴的小骚货……”恶魔尖利的牙齿轻轻咬着他的鼻子。“明明那个洞都没被用过，却已经这么骚了……那好……就让我来满足你……”

恶魔再一次吻上了布莱恩。他凶狠地攻城略地，吮吸咀嚼着他能够到的一切，尖利的牙齿毫不怜惜地刮擦着布莱恩的嘴唇和脆弱的口腔黏膜，完全不给布莱恩任何反应的时间。布莱恩很快便尝到了血腥味，但恶魔反而故意吸吮起被他咬破的地方，更多的鲜血渗了出来……很快布莱恩便已经上气不接下气，但是这还不够，他关键的部位还没有被碰过——

恶魔似乎也意识到了这一点、他向下挪了挪，把嘴巴对准他右侧的乳头，一开始仅仅是隔着内衣的黑色蕾丝在乳头和乳晕的周边浅尝辄止的舔舐，但这已经几乎要让布莱恩发狂了，他终于不管不顾地呻吟出声来。

“快一点……求你了……快一点……真的好难受……好难受……”

恶魔得意极了。这样得来的胜利果实才格外甘美。

这样想着，他一口含上了布莱恩右侧的乳头，用力吸吮起来，与此同时，他的右手则开始轻轻刺激着布莱恩左侧的乳房，不时用内衣的蕾丝松紧带刮擦一下乳头。他并没太用力，因为那样会让奶溢出来，而现在他正畅饮着的乳汁简直过于甜蜜，他可不想浪费了哪怕任何一滴。

布莱恩一侧乳房里累积的压力终于得到了释放，他满足地深深叹息起来。与此同时，恶魔对他双乳的吸吮和刺激却让他的外阴——无论是男性的还是女性的——离临界点更近了，他只能夹紧双腿扭动着，希望这样能带来一些足以暂时抚慰自己的摩擦。

终于，布莱恩右边乳房中的负担被完全释放了，然而他的左乳却仍然沉甸甸的，两侧乳房反差巨大的感受让布莱恩忍不住用一只仍然有些刺痛的手轻轻抚摸起那一侧仍然肿胀的胸部，但强烈的胀痛让他几乎不敢用力。恶魔终于不再为难布莱恩，转而吸吮起左侧的乳房来，与此同时用左手轻轻拨弄着布莱恩充血的硬挺和双球后面湿润的柔软。

简直太鲜嫩多汁了……他几乎要等不及主菜了。

布莱恩的最后一滴乳汁也被恶魔吸干。内衣的黑色蕾丝已经被他的奶浸透了。布莱恩前胸的胀痛终于得以解除，让他如释重负，但还没等他来得及真正松口气，恶魔便开始加速撸弄起他的阴茎来。

布莱恩没有准备好这一出……恶魔的动作太快了，他已经快要……

布莱恩大口地喘息着，试图适应恶魔频率极快的手活。谁知恶魔接下来竟然一口把他的阴茎含在了嘴里，用力吮吸着，同时有节奏地轻轻揉按着他的囊袋……布莱恩不自觉地叫喊出来，他感到下腹部和腹股沟积累的压力一时间全都汇聚到了被恶魔玩弄着的阴茎上……恶魔格外用力的一次吮吸让布莱恩啜泣着，直接全都喷在了恶魔的嘴里，接着他便脱力地躺平在床上，大口喘息着，闭上了眼睛。

但恶魔并不打算这么快就让他休息。

布莱恩的阴茎疲软了下来，斜向一边垂落着。恶魔向下看着这个已经臣服在自己身下的男人，他的硬挺骄傲地勃发着。这张床上，明明全身不着寸缕的是他雅痞恶魔，但显然，穿着被体液浸透的情趣内衣的布莱恩·帕斯特纳克才是更为淫荡的那个人。

越来越有意思了。

恶魔把手探向布莱恩的阴囊后面柔软湿润的褶皱。恶魔在布莱恩身上创造那个鲜嫩欲滴的洞穴的入口的时候，刻意按照世上很多人们的误解，将入口处的那层皮瓣完全封死了——既然他能做到一切，那就直接在布莱恩身上创造一个最为完美的处子之穴，只有在那层肉膜被他的阴茎捅穿，流血之后，那个洞穴才能与外界相通，而它接受的第一样东西就会是——也只能是——雅痞的阴茎。在被他开苞后，那朵花才能够真正绽放，才能够受精结实。

然而在性爱的间隙中试图喘息的布莱恩却对这里的情况一无所知。他的眼睛茫然地望着一片漆黑的天花板，妆容已经被泪水和汗水晕开了，他不知道，也不在乎接下来会发生什么，他只想……

雅痞俯下身来。他撸弄着自己的硬挺……

接着，布莱恩感到那个滚烫的硬物圆润的头部被抵在原本是自己会阴的那处柔软上，来回滑动着，那东西的头部不时陷入湿润温暖的褶皱中，捅到他阴囊背面那些褶皱汇聚支出的凸起上，尽管他的阴茎仍然疲软地搭在他的腿根处，但在雅痞的阴茎头部的推挤之下，嵌在他阴囊背面根部的阴蒂也充血胀大，变得更加敏感，那些褶皱之下的腺体也反射性地分泌出更多滑腻的液体。他并不急于立刻进入，而是耐心地抚慰着那还没有开放的花苞，让它产生更多晶莹的湿润，享受着层层柔软温暖的花瓣的美妙触感。

尽管布莱恩意识到接下来要发生什么，但他知道自己已经无力抵抗，只能尽量放松，闭上眼睛，避免去想即将到来的疼痛与未知。胸口的负担已经解除，阴茎也已经释放过了，他的情热稍稍得到了缓解，还没有褪去的汗水和恐惧让他感到一丝寒意，他忍不住微微颤抖起来，发出一丝呜咽。

雅痞似乎是察觉到了布莱恩的不适。他再一次用自己滚烫赤裸的身体覆盖住布莱恩的，用他体内的热度温暖着布莱恩冰凉的肌肤。他仍然没有停止下身的动作，与此同时，还亲昵地轻咬起布莱恩的耳朵来，用他温暖的吐息吹拂布莱恩的脸颊，脖颈和锁骨，不时轻啄两下他的唇，躁动不安的布莱恩逐渐平静了下来……如果他愿意，恶魔可以成为一个非常体贴入微的情人，但这都是为了完成他自己真正想做的事情……

布莱恩伸出双臂，主动抱住了雅痞，把头埋在他的颈窝里，深深地吸入恶魔散发出的如同地狱厉火般的气息。他战栗不已，但此刻已不再是因为寒冷，而是因为恶魔刺激着在他身上新创造出来的陌生器官所产生的一阵阵兴奋。他的心狂跳着，隔着他的胸壁捶打着恶魔的肉体——他知道，在另一侧并不会真的有同样的脉动回应他，但他还是放纵自己进一步沉醉于恶魔一直极少展现出的这种温柔之中，尽管他清楚这种温柔一定是另有目的……

雅痞知道自己的做法奏效了。

他终究还是不想让布莱恩吃太多的苦头。

他用手指摸索着，找到那层被他完全锁死的肉膜最为薄弱的一点，然后把自己的阳具对准那里，开始碾压起来。

布莱恩感到自己腿间的那根硬挺施加的压力变大了，明白恶魔打算开始插入那个还未经人事的处子之穴了。他紧紧闭上了眼睛，屏住了呼吸，把恶魔抱得更紧了。

那层黏膜真的很有韧性……恶魔竟然接连两次尝试都没能贯穿他自己设下的那道封印，不禁感到有些挫败，而布莱恩则嘶嘶地倒吸着凉气，可想而见，他觉得很疼，但仍然在忍耐。

既然如此，那只能这样了……

雅痞向侧面滚去，让布莱恩翻过身来，趴在自己上方。他示意布莱恩起身跨坐在自己身上，接着用手将自己的硬挺竖立起来。

布莱恩理解了他要让自己做什么，面露难色。

“这……刚刚已经很痛了怎么还要我……真的只能这样吗……？”

恶魔直视着布莱恩的双眼。

“你也知道长痛不如短痛。别忘了……刚才你可是在哭着求我，要把你的第一次献给我啊。不要忘记你作为妻子的义务……更何况……接下来我会让你很爽的。”

布莱恩咽下了一声抽噎，两滴眼泪从他的面颊上滚落下来。

他颤抖着调整成跪姿，用手扶住恶魔的阴茎，咬紧牙关一点点放低自己的身体。

恶魔的阴茎头部再一次抵在了封印着布莱恩处子之穴的入口的那层薄膜。

布莱恩一点点地坐下去。随着他的身体越来越低，那根阴茎的头部施加在那层黏膜上的压力也越来越大，在压力的作用下薄膜最为脆弱的那一点渐渐变薄……压痛越来越强烈。布莱恩真的感到有什么东西即将要破裂了。他不敢再往下动作，只是低头看着恶魔，泪水在眼眶里打转。

恶魔笑了。

“那我来帮帮你吧。”他说。

然后他双手扶着布莱恩的腰，拽着他用力坐了下去。

布莱恩发出一声撕心裂肺的哭嚎。

恶魔的阴茎终于破除了他自己亲手设下的那道封印，进入了布莱恩的阴道。

黏膜被撕裂的创口鲜血淋漓……布莱恩的处子之血涂满了雅痞恶魔的阴茎，顺着他的腿根流了下来。他终于腿一软，骑跨在雅痞恶魔的胯间，而恶魔的阴茎已经从那个先前还不存在的甬道深深地楔入了他的体内。

他全身颤抖着，不断流着泪，勉强用手撑在恶魔的胸膛上，才没有倒下。

“我已经把一切全都给了你，你这恶魔……”布莱恩沙哑的声音颤抖着，带着哭腔。“现在……你满意了吧？”

他的泪水滴落在恶魔赤裸的皮肤上。恶魔饶有兴味地看着他。

“还没有，”恶魔转了转眼珠，说。“你忘了吗？之前你说过的。你还说，想怀上我的种。说要给我生个孩子。这才刚到哪儿啊。”

布莱恩绝望地哭泣了起来。

他在今晚对恶魔心软的那一刻就该想到现在的局面的……然而这不可能。

“很痛吧。”恶魔温柔地说，抬起一只手轻轻擦过布莱恩的面颊，想要擦去他脸上的泪水，然而恶魔完全无法擦干他脸上不断流下来的泪水，很快他的手就几乎都被泪水打湿了。

恶魔慢慢地坐了起来。这突然的动作让他的阴茎在布莱恩的体内陷得更深了，然而布莱恩痛得甚至不敢动，只是维持着跪在恶魔胯上的姿势，一味哭泣着。

恶魔伸出双臂，把布莱恩抱在怀里，轻轻抚摸着他的后背。布莱恩又把头埋入他的颈窝，哭得更伤心了。突然间，就好像中间这么多年的岁月从来都没有流逝过一样，布莱恩又变成了那个青涩而无助的孩子，唯一能救赎他的只有他自己的镜像，这个强迫布莱恩把灵魂卖给了自己的恶魔。

恶魔感到自己并不存在的心里泛开了一圈柔软的涟漪——

然而他的心并不存在。

所以，那圈柔软的涟漪也并不存在。

但他的嘴角仍然不由自主地上扬起来。

他微微侧过头，向布莱恩的脖子侧面吹气，故意让他感到痒痒的。在他的肩头和耳畔落下雨点般细碎的亲吻。过了一会，布莱恩的哭泣渐渐变成了偶尔的抽噎，片刻后，他的抽噎也止住了。

“你知道吗，我真的很想念你哭泣的样子。”他忍不住说。“这种哭得梨花带雨的样子……真的叫我爱惨了，但我已经十几年没有见了。这让我想起我刚刚得到你的时候……那时你经常哭。我也很喜欢把你弄哭……但后来，把你弄哭真的越来越难了……到了后来……几乎就不可能了……“

恶魔突然打住话头。他好像说了些不该说的话。

埋在他怀里的布莱恩发出了一声带着笑意的叹息。

“你说了。你终于说了。“

“我说什么了？“恶魔警觉地绷直了身子。不，这不对……这大概是他作为恶魔的一生中出的最大的纰漏……

“爱，”布莱恩轻轻地笑了，还带着鼻音。“你说了……爱。你终于不再那么嘴硬了……你终于亲口对我承认，你爱我了。而且说得比我还热烈，还明目张胆……雅痞，你真的很过分。你做的一切都很过分。但你可是恶魔……说出这种话才是真正的过分吧？你该不会因此……受到惩罚吧？“说到这里，布莱恩的语气竟然真的有些紧张。

雅痞怔住了。

他没料到自己也会有被布莱恩·帕斯特纳克噎到哑口无言的一天。

而对方所说的话根本不是在有意和他抬杠。

乘恶魔呆若木鸡的时候，布莱恩从他的怀抱中抽离，轻轻顺势一推，恶魔便躺倒了下去，布莱恩便趴在恶魔的胸前，交叠的双臂垫在下巴底下，歪着脑袋饶有兴味地端详着恶魔被血红色的面具覆盖着的面孔。

布莱恩试探着用一根手指轻轻拨弄起恶魔浅棕色的乳头。恶魔不由自主地瑟缩了一下，似乎有些不满地扭过头去，但并没有躲闪。

布莱恩脸上的笑意更浓了。

“看得出来其实你也很喜欢这样……也许下次我们可以换换口味。”布莱恩轻声说道。“但是现在……我该履行自己作为妻子的职责了，雅痞。我们来要个孩子吧……让我们再试一次。这一次一定会成功的……把你的精华注入到我的体内吧。让我怀上你的孩子……我们的女儿，她一定会想要一个妹妹……”

雅痞还是说不出话来。

布莱恩直起身来。他被晕开的淡妆让他的微笑看起来更加甜美灿烂了。雅痞直直地注视着他，完全无法移开目光。

布莱恩试着移动，却痛得瑟缩了一下，刚刚他被雅痞撕裂时流出的鲜血和先前受到挑逗时分泌出的爱液都已经干结，虽然雅痞的阴茎始终嵌在他的阴道内，但二者之间却毫无润滑，十分干涩。他强忍疼痛，艰难地尝试着动作，但却终究无法勉强自己，徒劳地跪在原地喘息。

“这一定很痛……让我来帮你吧。”雅痞终于知道该说什么了。他扶着布莱恩的后背，慢慢坐起来，他的手摸到两人交合的地方，雅痞的手指接触到布莱恩被自己强行刺穿的那处时，布莱恩就开始颤抖起来。虽然他们的结合严丝合缝，然而缺少润滑使得此处滞涩无比，雅痞根本无法流畅地进出，而对布莱恩来说任何最轻微的动作都会使他疼痛难忍……

“嗯……”布莱恩应道。“我们一起。”

然后雅痞吻上了布莱恩，这一次并不是一方对另一方单方面的侵占和掠夺，也不是他们两个为了争取主动权的博弈和较量，仅仅是互相交换着体温和津液，用嘴唇和舌头彼此抚慰，触碰着，探索着对方的嘴唇和口腔所组成的世界，舔舐着刚刚在激烈的缠斗中他们给彼此留下的伤口，以这些作为他们在温存中缠绵和沟通的方式。布莱恩本以为嘴里的伤口已经不再流血了，但他还是在这个吻里尝到了浓烈的血腥味……这种血腥味有些怪异，他在其中尝到的不仅仅是铁锈，还有灰烬……煤烟……

等一下。

这不是他自己的血。

这……莫非是……可是这就意味着……

布莱恩推开了雅痞，惊愕地看着他。

雅痞坏笑着，刚好来得及把渗着血珠的舌尖缩回嘴里。

“你让我喝了你的血。“布莱恩不敢置信地看着雅痞。”为什么？你不想继续这个合同了吗？你要把我的灵魂还给我？“

雅痞只是笑笑，看着布莱恩。

“告诉我你有什么感觉。“

什么感觉……布莱恩思考着，感受着，回忆着。什么感觉……？

他只能感到自己和雅痞被锁死在这种交合的状态。他的喉咙和嗓子都有点痛……要说有什么别的感觉……那就是那个被撕裂的地方已经没有那么疼了……就好像那个地方已经开始愈合……但是雅痞指的一定不是这些东西。他指的肯定是更加深层的一些东西。关于精神……和灵魂……

布莱恩集中全部精力，绞尽脑汁冥思苦想。

但他还是不得不承认事实。

“什么都没有。“他摇了摇头。”没什么感觉……只是眼睛和喉咙有些痛……但这很正常……“

“所以这所谓的解除合同的仪式也仅仅不过是一个象征而已。一种姿态。“恶魔的那张脸上又出现了那种自鸣得意的表情。”并不会改变什么。你已经没办法从我这里取回你的灵魂了。它已经永远是我的了。“

“什么？“布莱恩的脸色微变，但是他随即便意识到，恶魔怎么可能会真的主动解除合同，把自己的灵魂还回来？雅痞恶魔会这样做，这样说，一定意味着还有些其他的事情，其他布莱恩不知道的事情……

“是你自愿的。你早就自愿把你的灵魂献给了我。但是……这并非毫无代价。在这个过程当中……我……“恶魔咬着下嘴唇，似乎是在试图下一个很大的决心。停顿了片刻，他说：

“我也失去了自己的灵魂。“

“可是我以为你没有灵魂！“布莱恩惊讶地说道。”因为——“他意识到了自己言辞的不妥，及时打住话头，然而恶魔仍然明白他想要说的是什么。

“我没有心？别傻了。“恶魔自嘲地笑了几声。”事到如今我也已经无法继续虚张声势，装模作样了。是你逼我的，你逼得我只能说实话。你觉得只有像你们一样的那种在胸腔里激烈跳动着的东西才是心吗？如果我没有心——那么我的血又是从何而来？你觉得自己有一颗心，有灵魂，感情和思想，但现在——你看着我的眼睛，你能大声地说出口，说我没有感情和思想吗？“

雅痞滚烫的双手牢牢钳住布莱恩的双肩，力度之大，他的指甲都抠进了布莱恩的肉里，他注视着布莱恩的目光就如同煤块一般滚烫炙热。布莱恩半张着嘴，与自己面前这个刚刚作出了一番最不恶魔的发言的恶魔对视着，他的眼睛瞪大了，仿佛是第一次看清了他。

“从你的表情我看得出来你已经知道了。你已经知道我的灵魂在哪里了。“

布莱恩沉默着。他褐色的眼睛一眨不眨地和恶魔永远燃烧着的红色双瞳对视着。

他牵起了雅痞的一只手，缓缓把它拉到自己心口的位置，然后双手交叠，把他的手按在那里，他们一起感受着布莱恩坚定有力的心跳。

褐色和红色的眼睛在沉默中对视了很久。

然后雅痞恶魔打破了沉默。

“我算是栽在你手上了，布莱恩·帕斯特纳克。”恶魔轻蔑地说，但他嘴角的笑意出卖了他。

“彼此彼此。“布莱恩回应道。

他们重新开始互相抚慰，从相互撩拨挑逗的轻吻和爱抚开始。布莱恩又开始感觉到自己的体温渐渐升高，他开始不由自主地收缩起体内新生的甬道，感受着占满那里的充实……他们身体连接的地方已经不再是干结的血块，从那里渐渐涌出了丰沛甜美的花露，润泽了他们紧紧结合之处。布莱恩试探着抬起身，发现那个地方已经不再疼痛，原本干燥滞涩的地方现在终于光滑顺畅，于是他便主动地反复跪起又坐下，一次次让雅痞的勃起进入自己，努力去习惯，享受这种全新的体验。与此同时，雅痞以恰到好处的节奏和力度配合着布莱恩的动作一次次向上顶去，惊叹于这处新生的洞穴的弹性与紧致。他们的动作不再急躁或粗暴，而是舒缓而曼妙，布莱恩发出的声音也从痛苦的哭喊变成了愉悦的娇喘。他们的节奏缓缓加速，姿势也逐渐从跪姿变成了趴卧，布莱恩被雅痞压在身下，但这一次恶魔不再仅仅是自顾自地对布莱恩进行单方面的蹂躏，而是一边腾出一只手抚慰着他的阴茎，一边一次又一次攻入花心的最深处，这个房间暗红的色调和仍然氤氲在微光中的芳香更是为这次性爱平添了不少浪漫的气氛，一时间他们就真的好像一对新婚之夜的夫妇在床上度过第一个美妙的夜晚一样……

布莱恩感到两腿之间那朵初开的花朵又开始产生那让他全身战栗的快感……这种绵长的感觉和他即将释放的硬挺有些微妙的差异，但两者叠加的结果让他无法承受……他喘息着蜷曲起脚趾，本能地抱紧雅痞，让他在自己的体内进得更深，强烈的快感让他不由自主地把指甲抠进雅痞的肉里，留下道道抓痕。他不再压抑自己，尽情地喊出来，用他发出的愉悦美妙的声音表达自己的快乐。

布莱恩主动收缩起自己的甬道……他的动作让他自己更加快乐，也给了他的伴侣更多的愉悦。而雅痞在这样温暖湿润的紧致的索求下终于自投罗网，将恶魔浓稠滚烫的精华尽数倾泻在了布莱恩的体内……

他非常清楚，这一定会让布莱恩受孕。

这一切终于结束后，他们精疲力尽但心满意足地躺在一起，四肢随意交叠着。激烈的性爱固然刺激，但单纯的肌肤相亲所带来的幸福感是无可替代的。

“我们就要有个宝宝了。“雅痞笑着说。

“嗯……“布莱恩轻抚着自己的小腹。

这多么奇妙。

“我只希望在我开始显怀的时候……公众能把我的样子解读为形象管理不佳……“布莱恩笑着说。“但那还要好久呢。”

“不会太久的。”雅痞纠正他。“你忘记了吗？我可是恶魔……也许你的孕期只会持续一个月。不到半个月你的肚子就会大起来……想想一下吧，你大着肚子被我干的样子……”恶魔说到这里，他软下去的阴茎兴奋地抽搐了一下。

布莱恩的脸红了。他的双腿不安分地摩擦起来。

“这么快的吗……那么……公司怎么办……”他有些担忧地问。

“这没关系……最合适的方法当然就是休一段时间的产假，找个人代替你的工作啦。而作为你的伴侣和镜像……我当然是最为合适的人选。”雅痞的语气又带上了他惯常的那种洋洋自得。

“你可别搞砸了。别让我在一个月之后回来，发现半个世界都被你毁掉了。”布莱恩警告道。

“不会的，不会的——顶多就是偶尔来几个恶作剧……好吧，好吧！”布莱恩顺手抄起床上一个枕头便开始用它痛打恶魔，里面的羽毛飞得到处都是，恶魔只得举起双手投降。

“你得保证……等一下，我为什么开始跟恶魔说保证这种事？恶魔怎么可能会有信誉这种东西？”

“没有那个必要，布莱恩，你忘了吗？你手里可抓着我最重要的东西呢。”

布莱恩看着恶魔全身沾满羽毛的狼狈样子，笑了。

“我当然记得。我们不是还要度过幸福恩爱的一生吗。“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完全没想到会搞出这么长  
> 这章写着写着，竟然让我写成了夫妻性生活艺术  
> 我服了自己了


End file.
